


Pumpkin Spice and Football

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Football, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity is the new Social Media Coordinator for the New York Jets, Oliver is the veteran quarterback - their worlds will change when they literally collide.





	1. I Heart NYC

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE the Fall and I hope you do too! This story will focus on all the fabulousness that Fall has to offer including NFL football. That being said, you don't have to like football to like this story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this characters. They are the property of the Arrowverse

She could smell it. Well, almost. She could sense it. Fall was coming.

 

Felicity Smoak was standing in Times Square. It truly felt like the centre of the universe. She had always LOVED NYC, now she gets to live here.

 

Felicity grew up a Vegas girl but she graduated early, headed to MIT in Boston where she experienced her first real Fall and fell in love. In recent years she lived in California. She was the Social Media Coordinator for the California Golden Bears, tomorrow she would start her job as the Social Media Coordinator for the New York Jets.

 

She had been headhunted! Felicity still couldn’t believe it. It was almost like a fairytale. A man walked into her shoebox of an office a few weeks ago, looked around the cramped room. There was just enough room for a desk.  After examining the room he turned to her, ‘this would be nicer with a window. Or maybe a wall of windows with a view of Manhattan. Would that interest you Ms. Smoak?”

 

Truthfully, she almost choked on her cold coffee. First, she was surprised he knew her name. She honestly thought he was lost. Second, work in Manhattan with windows?? A duh, who says no to that?! Of course, she asked if someone was playing a prank. Once she figured it out it was all real, the guy’s name was Barry Allen, he was a recruiter for the New York Jets, she jumped at the opportunity.

 

Felicity’s flight landed late last night, Barry had been at La Guardia to meet her. One of the perks of working for the Jets was not just a fancy office with a window she was promised but also a condo in Manhattan. The condo was not yet ready so the Jets organization put her up in a hotel near Times Square which is how she ended up here on her morning walk.

 

As she stood at this moment looking at the bright lights of Times Square she knew she was truly where she needed to be. She was at peace.

 

The peace was short-lived. A moment later she was almost knocked over by a crowd of people trying to make their way past here. Suddenly, the sounds of the city began assaulting her ears again - honking horns, a street musician playing the drums and someone yelling that Jesus will save you. Aww, New York - she couldn’t wait for it to be home.

 

*****

 

“What are you saying? Are you saying I’m not the starting quarterback?” Oliver tried to keep the fear out of his voice. He was standing on the sidelines of the practice field talking with his agent and best friend John Diggle.

 

“Oliver, I know you have been training really hard this off-season and I know why. You need this job to work out. It’s not just a want anymore. We both know this team needs a Super Bowl. It’s been a really, really, really long drought.” John shook his head.

 

“Hey, enough with the reallys! You think I don’t know? It’s worth pointing out that I’m the guy that got to them to the semi-finals a couple of years ago.” Oliver tried to defend himself but he knew if he didn’t deliver this season the team would have to start looking elsewhere. He looked out onto the field at the rookie quarterback the team drafted this year. He’s so young, probably never gets tired or hurt.

 

“Oliver?”

 

Oliver turned to John as he felt the older man’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“Oliver, man, I think this is your year. You have great receivers, that new kid from Chicago can really run, you have the weapons to do it this year. Did you see Sports Illustrated today?”

 

Oliver shook his head.

 

“They think you are going all the way. I happen to agree. So loosen up a bit. Go hang out with your sister, your buddies, hell me! All you do is focus on football. It’s not healthy, man. You are so focused right now, you could miss something life-changing.”

 

“Digg, you know I have to keep my focus on football. My family needs my salary to keep Queen Consolidated afloat at the moment.” Oliver’s father passed away suddenly last year of a heart attack. No one saw it coming. They also had no idea how much financial trouble Queen Consolidated was in. Oliver sat down with the lawyers to work out a payment plan to avoid bankruptcy. However, that plan was dependent on Oliver’s salary. Oliver’s relationship with his father had been rocky. Robert Queen never missed an opportunity to point out his disappointment in his son for playing football instead of taking his role in the company. Seems Oliver was having the last laugh as it’s football salary that’s was saving the company.

 

“Listen, Oliver, I understand where you are coming from, I just don’t want you to burn out. How about you join Lyla, Sara and I for supper this Sunday? I promise to keep it simple - chicken and vegetables so you can stay on plan.” John smiled at Oliver.

 

“That sounds great.” Oliver looked out at his teammates on the practice field. “I’m doing a presser tomorrow after practice on Monday. I really want to put my best foot forward this year. Hanging out with you and your girls will help get my mind off it for a bit. “

 

“Oliver it’s Friday and you are worried about a Monday presser, man, you got problems…”

 

*****

 

Felicity stayed at the DoubleTree hotel on Lexington Avenue since her arrival in the city on Thursday night. Barry told her her condo would be ready for her on Monday. He would swing by to bring her there before they both went into the offices.

 

Felicity was sitting in the lobby, bags packed. Barry was late. She didn’t mind as she had a coffee and an amazing complimentary cookie to eat while she waited.

 

“Ms. Smoak! I’m so sorry, I’m late. All set? Here let me grab your bag.” Barry reached for the handle for her suitcase.

 

“It’s Felicity, Barry. Remember?” She smiled at him. She swore she saw him blush. “I’ll let you take my bag as my hands are full!” She held up the coffee and cookie.

 

Felicity followed Barry out to the waiting town car. She looked out the window at the tall buildings as they drove past. Looking at these buildings just never got old.

 

“I was thinking we’d stop by your place. You can let me know if there is anything obvious you want to be changed. Then we can head into our satellite offices here in Manhattan before heading to New Jersey this afternoon. You will mainly work out of Manhattan. The team practices and plays in New Jersey so you will also be spending some time there. You will be supplied with a driver to bring you to New Jersey, the office and home on workdays.” Barry was looking at her to make sure this all was okay.

 

She never had a boss care so much about her opinion. She also never had a job that came with a condo in Manhattan. Felicity really hoped she didn’t disappoint appoint them. Her experience in California was not just posting to social media but also figuring out algorithms of what was most likely to get the most traction from the public. She was excited to do it on a larger scale.

 

Barry touched her arm. “Hey Felicity, we’re here.”

 

Felicity stepped out of the town car, she looked up, way up. Gulp. This really was a step up from her basement apartment in California. She felt like she should pinch herself.

 

Barry stood next to her looking up. “Don’t worry, we don’t have to take the stairs,” he joked.

 

Felicity began walking toward the entrance of the building, Barry followed. The lobby was quite impressive lots of mirrors, comfy couches, fresh cut flowers and bright lights. Barry walked up to the concierge desk, “Felicity, I’d like you to meet Cisco. He’s currently covering the concierge desk but you should know he owns the building.”

 

Felicity held out her hand. “Nice to meet you, Cisco. I look forward to living in your building.”

 

Cisco took her hand, gave it a quick shake. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Smoak. I am one of your many Twitter followers. You tweet so much cool stuff. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person.”

 

“Well, we’re going to head up to drop off Felicity’s things. Then we will head to the office. I’ll catch you later, Cisco.” Barry nodded then headed toward the elevator.

 

Felicity caught up with Barry. “Barry, you really don’t need to bring me back here this evening.”

 

“Oh I know,” he smiled. “I live here too. My wife Iris and I live here as well.”

 

Before Felicity could say anything the elevator door opened, she and Barry got on. Barry nodded to the elevator panel. “You’ll want to hit 30.”

 

“30? You mean I live on the 30th floor!” Felicity was trying to figure out how she felt about that. It sure sounded impressive but she’d never been a big fan of heights.

 

“Don’t worry, you will get used to it.” Barry tried to reassure. “So your condo has been furnished. That being said if you want to change or add things, it is up to you. You can change the colour of the couch easily, other things will take more time.”

 

The elevator dinged on 30, they got, Felicity followed Barry to her new place, 3001. He handed her the fob she was to swipe to get in. Felicity swiped, she was happy to see it turn green, it would have been embarrassing to have her usual experience where these things never work for her in front of Barry.

 

Felicity pushed the door open, she looked around completely speechless. The place was stunning. Now she really expected it to be nice, given the building and everything else she had seen but THIS. THIS WAS AMAZING. Felicity began to walk around. The main area was an open concept with stainless steel and marble in the kitchen. There was even a small table in the kitchen nook. The bigger room opened up into a dining table and living room. Straight ahead was a wall of windows with the most amazing view. Felicity couldn’t help be drawn but she had to step back once she got to the window. Yep, she was really high up. She looked around the dining/living room area to notice it was decorated with pale blues with a smatter of bright Jets green and few touches of fuschia thrown in. Felicity LOVED IT!

 

“I hope this okay, you aren’t saying anything.” Felicity could hear Barry was a little worried. “Your bedroom is through there if you’d like to take a look.”

 

Felicity said nothing. She headed into the bedroom which was decorated with the same colour scheme. She saw a huge bed, a walk-in closet and ensuite bathroom. She walked back out to find Barry in the living room. “So?” He asked.

 

“Barry this is PERFECT!! It’s as though the person who designed this knew me. These are my favourite colours. I truly, truly, TRULY love it! In fact, do you have the interior designers name? I’d love to send them a thank you note.” Felicity was beaming. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she’d live somewhere like this.

 

“Really? I’m so glad you said that. Your condo was actually designed by my wife, Iris West-Allen. She’s just getting back into the business after taking some time when she had our daughter.  Your place was like a trial run for her. So, it’s great that you like it.” Barry smiled.

 

“Barry, I don’t really like it. I LOVE IT! I need to meet your wife! I need to gush!” Felicity suddenly realized she may have said too much. “I mean if, if that’s not weird. I’m not trying to push myself into your personal life. I am of course comfortable with just sending a note…”

 

“Felicity, you are not being weird! Iris is a big fan of yours. She actually wants to meet you. She told me to invite you to dinner this evening. She figured you would have a long day and a quick home cooked meal would be good for you.” Barry held up his hands in defence. “Her words not mind.”

 

“Count me in! Now, I guess we should head to the office.” Felicity smiled. So this is what joy felt like.

 

******

 

Oliver knew he had some work to do on public relations. The press didn’t exactly love him. They wanted a Super Bowl that he had not delivered. When he first arrived in New York they loved him but his partying frat boy ways soon became old. Last year with everything going on with his family he just stayed away from the press outside of the required pressers.

 

This was a new year. A chance to make a good impression. Getting the press to love him, will bring more viewers to the games and help upper management see he is still a valuable asset. Which is why he chose to dress in a suit tie for this presser. He knew it would have been considered fine to go in a jersey or workout gear, it was a pre-season practice presser, however, he wanted to put his best foot forward.

 

He really prepped for this. He, John and Lyla brainstormed last night after dinner about the best way to say things. So he had prepared lines in his head. He just had to go in there and impress. This was it. This was his moment. He pushed open the door.

 

*****

 

Felicity was running late which was never a good thing. Barry told her he was to meet with upper management to go over her plans at 4 o’clock. She got to the offices in Florham, New Jersey with time to spare. She didn’t want to be too early so she ran over to Starbucks to grab a coffee. She was delighted to discover their Fall campaign was in full swing. She really must have been busy to not have known! She ordered a pumpkin spice latte.

 

Latte in hand, she headed back to the offices. She was dressed professionally in a cream blouse and a black pencil skirt. She added her forest green high heels for an added touch. She really wanted to make a good impression. She had lots of ideas of how she was going to build the Jets social media presence. She just needed to go in and tell them.

 

She pushed on the door to the hallway, it didn’t move. She tried again. Forcing the issue. It was then she realized that someone must be pushing on the other side. She stopped pushing, stepped back, suddenly a man in a business suit came barrelling at her. Clearly, in a rush, she tried to step out of his way but it was too late - they collided.

 

The remaining contents of Felicity’s latte spilt all over the front of the man’s shirt and tie. She slowly looked up. “I’m so sorr…” She stopped talking when she said he furious face. She recognized him instantly as Oliver Queen. Damn, he was even more attractive in person. She didn’t even think that was possible. Pissing off the quarterback on your first day. This was not good. Not good at all.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak continues her first day as the New York Jets Socia Media Coordinator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much to all those who read and commented on this story! I so hope you enjoy this update!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this characters. They are the property of the Arrowverse

 

“I spilled my latte.” Felicity managed to mumble, looking sheepishly.

 

“On me. You spilt your latte on me.” Oliver knew he was practically growling. He needed to calm down. “I’m…”

 

But before he could tear her down Felicity decided to point out the obvious. “Don’t you grr at me Mr. Quarterback. Yes, I know who you are.” She poked him the chest with her finger. “And you ran into me. This is not all my fault. THIS,” Felicity pointed her hand at the large stain on Oliver’s shirt and tie, “was an accident.”  When she stopped talking she realized he was staring at her.

 

“Who are you?”Oliver blurted out before he could stop himself.  Really though, who was this beautiful blonde tiny woman who not only stood up to him, few people did, but had no problem doing so. In fact, he might even be a little afraid of her.

 

Felicity licked her lips, a nervous habit. She could still taste her latte. Felicity held out her hand, never too late to improve a first impression, right? “Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak. I’m the new Social Media Coordinator. You will be seeing a lot of me. Go Jets!” The last part she practically squeaked. Where did her nerves of steel go?

 

Oliver took her hand, gave it a firm shake. “Oliver Queen. But you already knew that. Listen, I’m sorry I almost lost it on you it’s just I’m late for a very important press conference. I really wanted to make a good impression.”

 

“Be yourself,” Felicity said confidently. “They will know if you are lying, plus people don’t like liars. So just be you. You know about football, you believe in the team,  from what I remember from seeing you on TV, you are super charming and good looking.” Felicity blushed she hadn’t meant to say that last part out loud.

 

“Thanks.” Oliver smiled at her sincerely.

 

“I mean it though. Be yourself. You will be great. I believe you. Go wow them! I have to run late for my first meeting with upper management.” Felicity turned to rush away.

 

“Hey,” Oliver said loudly.

 

Felicity turned.

 

“Thanks for your help.” Oliver smiled.

 

Oliver’s smile made her knees go weak. Oh no, this guy was going to be trouble. She quickly turned, heading through the door for her meeting.

 

*****

 

Felicity rushed down the hallway, women did not get enough credit for running in heels, she slid to a stop in front of the door with Head Coach written across the screened glass. She quickly looked down at her phone for the room number, then back up at the number above the door. Yes, this was it. Funny, she was expecting a boardroom. She rapped on the door with her knuckles.

 

“Enter.”

 

Felicity heard a gruff voice on the other side of the door. She hoped they would forgive her tardiness. Her hand shook a little as she reached to turn the doorknob. She managed to turn the knob and walk in. She was surprised to see only one man sitting behind a desk in the large room. There was a large window behind the desk, letting in a great deal of light. There were other smaller tables and two couches in the room. Clearly, this room was used for larger meetings, however, she only saw the one man with the bald head and some scruff. She recognized him as the head coach, Quentin Lance.

 

“Ms. Smoak,” Coach Lance got up from behind his desk to greet her. “So nice to meet you.” He shook her hand. “I know it was implied, that you were meeting with the upper management team today something came up, so you get only me. I hope that’s okay.”

 

“That’s fine. It’s an honour to meet you, sir. I’ve been a big fan of your career.” Felicity reminded herself to stop fangirling. Despite being a super geeky girl growing up, she had fallen in love with football due to the Sunday afternoons she spent watching it with her mother. She knew her mother would freak out when she found out Felicity met THE Quentin Lance.

 

“You will meet with them, they will contact with a new time but as you will be most closely with me and my players, I thought it best that we go ahead with the meeting now.” Quentin began walking back to his desk. “Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Water?”

 

“Thank you, I’m good. I just finished a latte.” Felicity quickly thought how most of it ended up on Oliver’s shirt.

 

“Well, how about you have a seat,” Quentin nodded to the chair in front of his desk, “you can tell me your plans are for my team.”

 

*****

 

Oliver prepared statement he was going to give to the press, then he would allow for questions. He planned to stand at the podium read the statement then take a few questions, most of which he guessed he would be asked. He prepared answers for those as well. This was supposed to go perfectly.

 

That was before he ran into Felicity Smoak, her pumpkin spice latte - yes, he could smell it and hear her words of wisdom in his head.

 

Oliver walked into the room he saw the podium but he also saw a table and chairs. He knew he’d much more comfortable seated. Felicity suggested he be himself. Right now the media only mentioned him as a joke, what harm could it have to give her suggestion a try.

 

Oliver moved the microphone that was at the podium to the table. He took a seat. “Hello, I prepared a statement but today has not gone as planned.” He pointed to the stain on his shirt and tie. The press laughed. “I just wanted to say. I’m really proud to be the starting quarterback for the New York Jets. We have a great team this year. I’m enjoying working with both the new and old receivers. There is a lot of heart on this team. Coach Quentin Lance believes in us and I believe in our team. You can expect great things this year. Now, I’m happy to answer your questions.” Oliver gave them an honest smile. He really did believe everything he had said.

 

“Will this be your last year with the team?” Oliver heard one of the reporters shout out.

 

“I sincerely hope not. I love the New York Jets. They are my family. I intend to play my absolute best this year. I’m hoping to deliver what this team so greatly deserves - a Super Bowl.” Oliver beamed. He knew he sounded cocky but he also knew he was telling his truth. It felt great.

 

Oliver answered a few more questions about the team, before looking at his watch. “Okay, one more question. I have to be back out with quarterback coaches soon.” He was supposed to be finished for the day but he asked for some extra time.

 

“Any truth to the rumours that you have reconnected with Actress Laurel Lance?”

 

Oliver smiled. “Laurel Lance is a friend. She also happens to live in another city and is dating an old high school friend of mine, Tommy Merlyn. So, no, but I wish them all the best.” Oliver waved at the camera in case they saw the clip. “Sorry, that’s all I have time for today. Thanks for coming out.”

 

Oliver walked out of the room feeling great about how he presented himself, the team and their hopes for the season. Felicity Smoak was right. He definitely needed to thank her.

 

*****

 

“Let me get this straight, your goal is to up the profile of the team and individual players?” Quentin asked with a smile.

 

“Yes! By getting to know the individual players better the public will become more invested in the team. People will attend and tune into more games, buy more merchandise. This should also increase your fan base by creating more interest in the team. I will manage the team accounts, work with the players on their own. I will also make sure that our social media posts occur when it’s most likely for the most online traffic to see them. Coach Lance, I would really appreciate if it got involved as well.” Felicity smiled, really hoping she hadn’t overwhelmed him with her spiel.

 

“Me? You think people want to know about me? I’m just some old-timer.” Quentin shrugged his shoulders.

 

“You are far more than that. You are one of the greatest minds in football. You and your players will decide how much you are willing to share with the public. If you only want to talk about football that’s great, if you want to include details about your personal life - that’s great too and it may attract different people. So, what do you say?” Felicity could tell he was flattered. He really had no idea, what a big deal he was.

 

“You’d teach me? I mean I don’t know anything about this Facetweet thing.” Quentin pointed to his smartphone.

 

“Yes, I plan to work closely with everyone who agrees. I’m hoping you can suggest the players I should ask. Maybe I can get a couple of minutes before practice tomorrow? Or any day this week?” Felicity wanted to hit the ground running. She saw no reason to wait.

 

Quentin nodded. “Of course, If you could come by around ten tomorrow? We have some star players who already have their own social media, I’m sure they will be onboard.”

 

“Yes, I look forward to both meeting and working with the team. Go Jets!” Felicity rose to get up.

 

“Great Ms. Smoak, I’ll let upper management know that we met and our plan. I’ll copy you on the email - I can email.” He smiled. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Thanks so much. And it’s Felicity. Your support of my plan should really help it be approved.” Felicity smiled as she left Coach Lance’s office. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow morning. She’d meet the team, a team that included Oliver Queen.

 

*****

 

Oliver saw John on the sideline. Once he confirmed with coaches he was done for the day, he jogged over. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

 

“What? Can’t I check on my star client?” Digg smiled.

 

“Really?!” Oliver gave him an incredulous look. “Seriously, man, what’s up?”

 

“I saw your presser.” Digg smiled. “That wasn’t what you practiced. What happened? And Lyla says she needs to know all about the latte. She really thinks there is more to that story - especially as we both know you won’t touch dairy right now due to your diet.”

 

Oliver chuckled remembering his encounter with the lovely Felicity Smoak. “Not much of a story really. I ran into someone, literally ran into her, on my way to the presser. Felicity Smoak told me to be myself, that the press liked genuine people. So I did that. Have you heard how it went over? It felt good. Oh no, I’m in trouble - that’s why you are here!”

 

“Not at all. You did good, man.” John patted him on the back. “Real good. You were even trending on Twitter earlier! For a good reason! Whoever this Felicity Smoak is you should thank your lucky stars you ran into her.”

 

“She’s actually the new Social Media Coordinator for the team. So, I do hope to see her again.” Oliver blushed a little before he could help himself.

 

“Well, now I’m intrigued. A woman that turned Oliver Queen’s head away from football for a moment. I look forward to meeting this woman. She has done the impossible.” Digg teased.

 

“Haha, you are so funny!” Oliver decided to ignore his friends mocking.

 

“Queen!” Both men turned to see Coach Lance heading toward them.  

 

“Maybe, he’s coming to congratulate you on the press conference?” Diggle smiled. “I’d better head home. Good luck, with the coach.”

 

Oliver wasn’t worried. Truthfully, Coach Lance had always been more like a father than a coach to him. Oliver smiled. “What’s up, Coach?”

 

“Glad, I caught you before you left for the night. I met with the new Social Media person this afternoon. She’s great. I think she can do great things for the team. The woman has plans. Anyway, I asked her to come talk to the team at ten tomorrow. It would help a lot if you showed her some support. She was really clear that people only needed to share what they felt comfortable with. So you think you can back me up?” Quentin looked hopeful.

 

Oliver smiled “Felicity Smoak? She’s coming by tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, what’s with the smile? Do you know her?” Quentin looked up at his quarterback. “I heard she did great things for the Bears in California but I wouldn’t have thought you’d be up on that.”

 

“No, I don’t know her. I had a little run in with her today. She gave me some great advice.” Oliver could not help smiling when he thought of her. “I think she will be a great asset to the team. I got your back, Coach.”

 

******

 

Felicity picked up some Fall themed flowers on her way home. She didn’t want to turn up to Iris and Barry’s empty-handed after they invited her dinner. She would have brought wine but she wasn’t sure if they drank or where the liquor store was. Something she would need to remedy as soon as possible.

 

She knocked on the door, a beautiful woman, she assumed was Iris opened the door holding a crying baby. “Hi, you must be Felicity! I’m Iris and this crying child is Nora, come on in.”

 

“It’s so nice to meet you, Iris. Thanks so much for inviting me.” Felicity followed Iris into the kitchen, noticing the difference between their condo and her own.

 

Iris put the baby down in a gate area just off the kitchen but still in the line of sight. “She gets mad when I won’t let her touch the hot stove. I’m a terrible mother.” Iris chuckled. “Don’t worry, she has a short memory. She will be smiling again soon.”

 

Felicity could already sense she was going to like Iris. “Dinner smells great.”

 

“It’s a simple pasta meal. I hope that’s okay. Barry didn’t tell me about any food allergies or sensitivities.” Iris stirred the tomato sauce on the stove.

 

“Pasta is perfect! I only have one allergy, peanuts. So, we are all good. Is there anything I can do?” Felicity suddenly realized she was still holding the flowers she brought. “Oh, these are for you!”

 

“Thank you! I love the Fall! These are wonderful.” Iris leaned up to get a vase down. “I hope the pumpkin spice lattes come out soon.”

 

“Oh, they are out! I had one today! Well, sort of..” Felicity smiled remembering.

 

“Okay, something tells me there is a story there. Do tell!” Iris smiled.

 

Felicity blushed. “Well, I kind of spilt it on Oliver Queen.”

 

“Wow! Girl, you act fast! First day on the job and you already had an encounter with the quarterback. Do tell! Is he as attractive in person? I have a crush on him, don’t tell Barry.” Iris gave Felicity a conspiratorial wink.

 

“Oh, he’s definitely better. At first, he was mad, but I think I turned him to my side. I hope I did anyway. I meet with the whole team including the quarterback tomorrow. It would help if he’s supportive of my plan. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Felicity made a gestured like she was locking her lips.

 

“Hey, what did I miss?” Barry walked in. He kissed his wife on the cheek before going to pick up Nora.

 

“Felicity met Oliver Queen today.” Iris filled him in.

 

Barry hugged his daughter closer. “That’s great. Oliver’s a great guy. I heard he was trending on Twitter this afternoon. Something about a new Oliver Queen at a press conference.”

 

“So, the press conference went well?” Felicity had to admit she was wondered but she had not found the time to check.

 

“So I hear. Why are you so interested?” Barry teased.

 

Felicity suddenly felt defensive. “I just need to know how the media perceive the players. Besides, you said he was trending on Twitter - that’s social media - my wheelhouse.”

 

“Barry, stop teasing our guest. Why don’t you and Nora go finish setting the table? Felicity, would you like some wine?”Iris held up a bottle of red.

 

“Yes! You are a wine drinker. I think you and are going to fast friends, Iris.” Felicity took a glass of wine from Iris. “I’d like to thank you for the amazing job you did with my condo. I truly love it! I’ve never lived somewhere so nice. I’d be happy to write a recommendation if that would help.”

 

“Oh, Felicity! That would be wonderful. I’m so very glad you like your place.” Iris put her wine glass down, took the cooked pasta off the stove.

 

“As I said to Barry like is an understatement. I LOVE! Can I start bringing the plates in?” Felicity held out her hand.

 

Iris handed the first plate of pasta to Felicity. “Yes, please do.”

 

*****

 

That night Felicity went to bed with a smile on her face. She knew she had made good friends in Barry and Iris. Tomorrow she would pitch to the New York Jets with their coach on her side. Things were going well!


	3. Friends and Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity presents her social media plan to the team and makes some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much for all your lovely comments and kudos! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this characters. They are the property of the Arrowverse

 

Felicity looked at the glowing green digital alarm clock by her bed, five am. Ugg she has an hour and twenty minutes before her alarm went off. She was wide awake with a belly full of nerves. 

 

Felicity Smoak talked a lot. It’s something she was very well aware of, something she tried to stay aware of so she would talk less. So talking was something she excelled at, except when she had to address a group of people. When she was younger she was told the more she spoke in front of a crowd the easier it would be. She could now say honestly, after talking in front of countless fellow students, groups and a football team - it never got any easier.

 

No sense in laying in bed dreading, she pushed the covers off, slid out of her way too comfortable bed - she’d send Iris a note in case she was involved in that decision as well. 

 

After a quick shower, she leisurely sipped her coffee while checking her social media accounts in her housecoat. She smiled noticing all the positive comments she was seeing about Oliver Queen’s presser, the fact that it was still being mentioned this morning was a good sign. 

 

Before she knew it, it was time to go. She arranged for a car to pick her up at eight, she wanted to leave plenty of time for traffic on her way to New Jersey. 

 

She rushed to dress putting on a pair of black capri dress pants and a white t-shirt, which she had laid out the night before. The t-shirt was one she was tailored to fit her perfectly, she knew looking good would give her confidence when speaking. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, added a touch of pink lipstick. She put on flats instead of heels as she wasn’t sure if she would be on the field or inside. One last peek in the mirror, she headed down to meet her car. 

 

*****

 

When she arrived at Atlantic Health Jets Training Center she wasn’t expecting anyone to greet her. As her car pulled up to the curb she saw Oliver Queen standing holding two Starbucks cups - dare she hope one of them was for her. Probably too much wishful thinking.

 

She stepped out of the car, looked up smiling, “Good Morning, Mr. Queen.” 

 

“Oliver, please. Mr. Queen was my father.” He held a coffee cup to Felicity. “This is for you. It’s a pumpkin spice latte, I do believe you like them.”

 

Felicity couldn’t help it she blushed. “Thank you, Oliver. You really didn’t need to do this.”

 

“But I wanted to, I wanted to thank you actually your advice really helped me yesterday. So, I want to say thanks. I mean thank you.” Oliver didn’t know why he suddenly lost his ability to speak in coherent sentences. He used to have real game with the ladies but Felicity, she wasn’t like the ladies from his past.

 

“Really, I was glad I could help.” Felicity took a sip from her latte, sighed with happiness.  “I’m actually here to meet with your team. Just want to let everyone know what my social media strategy for the year will be, how everyone can be involved if they want to be and why getting involved is to their advantage.”

 

“Well, I for one can say we are very lucky to have you on our team. I told Coach Lance, I’d bring you by his office so we could head out together.” Oliver opened the door for Felicity, “after you.”

 

“This is so yummy.” Felicity sighed as she took another drink. “Did you get a latte, too?”

 

Oliver led the way through the corridor to the coach’s office. “Nope, green tea for me. I’m strictly no dairy right now. Want to be in top form for the season.”

 

Felicity stopped in her tracks. “No dairy? You mean no cheese, milk or ICE CREAM? Why would you do that to yourself?? I mean unless your lactose intolerant which is none of my business but don’t they have pills for that?”

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m sorry, WAY too personal. It’s just...ICE CREAM?!” Felicity honestly felt like she should hug him. How do people live without ice cream?

 

Oliver began to laugh. “I’m okay. I promise. You can eat my ice cream. To be honest, this may horrify you, I’ve never been a big ice cream fan.”

 

Felicity looked at him seriously. “I don’t think we can be friends.”

 

“Oh come on, I have lots of other good qualities.” Oliver strongly felt the need to defend himself. 

 

Felicity’s face remained serious.

 

“I have abs.” Oliver lifted his shirt to give her a glimpse. He watched her carefully for a reaction. He really wanted her to like him. He’d never felt this way before.

 

Felicity gulped. She knew he was in shape, he was a football player but wow. She stared. She knew she was staring. “Very nice.”

 

“So I’m forgiven for the ice cream thing?” Oliver really couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice.

 

“I’m working on it.” She winked at him. Or tried, she was never good at the winking thing. To his credit, Oliver didn’t laugh at her - definitely friendship potential.

 

“Oliver, Felicity, Good Morning.”

 

“Coach Lance! I didn’t see you there.” Felicity smiled. She really hoped Quentin Lance missed her attempt at winking.

 

“Don’t worry, I just got here.” Coach Lance winked at them both. He turned to Felicity, “we can do this talk on the field, right?” 

 

“Yes, I promise I won’t take much of your training time.” Felicity wanted to make sure Lance understood her work would not take away from practice time.

 

Coach Lance and Oliver walked ahead of her toward the doors at the end of the hall. She struggled to keep up as they both had longer legs than her. She was a little out of breath by the time she reached them at the door. 

 

Once she reached the door, Coach Lance opened the door, blowing his whistle as he made his way onto the sideline. “Gather round!” He waited for the team to jog over. Once the team appeared to be assembled. “This,” he pointed at Felicity, “is Ms. Smoak. She is our new Social Media Coordinator. She’s here to tell you what that means.”

 

Felicity stepped forward a little. “Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak. As Coach Lance said I’m the new Social Media Coordinator for the Jets. I just wanted to let you know what I’ll be doing and how you can be part of it. I will run the social media accounts for the Jets - Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr for now. If any more are created, I’ll be there too. My goal is to show the public what an amazing, inspirational team the New York Jets are. This should please your current fans and hopefully create more. I will use footage taken during practice, games as well as photos to populate the sites. For those open to the idea, I would like to do one-on-one interviews to create profiles, to publicize how you feel about the game, your charities and your personal life. However, you do not need to share your personal life if you do not want to. These sites are to promote the team, if we get your name out there too it can only help your career. I’m also here to help you navigate if you have to deal with anything unexpected on social media. I am your online PR. But you should also know I come from a computer science background, so I’ll be running my algorithms to see what is and is not working for our team.” Felicity looked at the players trying to gauge their reaction. She dared to hope they looked impressed. 

 

“I’ll sign up.”

 

Felicity looked to her right to see Oliver. She smiled. “That’s great. I’m sure the world needs to know more about our quarterback.”

 

“I’m going to do this too,” Coach Lance piped up. “In fact, Ms. Smoak has said she’ll show me how to work my own account. I think we should all give her our support.”

 

“Oh, you can all call me Felicity. I’ll send you an email outlining what I just said. You can reply if you are interested in being profiled. You will get to sign off before I post any profile. We are all on the same team.” Felicity smiled. “Thanks so much for your time.”

 

“Okay guys, get back at it!” Coach Lance released his team back to their practice squads.

 

Oliver and Coach Lance stayed behind.

 

Felicity walked up to the two men. “Thanks so much for your support, it should encourage the other players to come forward. Why don’t you both respond to my email about best times for you?”

 

“Sounds great!” Oliver replied enthusiastically.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you both soon.” Felicity walked away feeling that had gone very well.

 

*****

 

Felicity met Caitlin Snow on her second day in the Manhattan office, she returned from the practice field and began flushing out her social media strategy. She also now how most of the players’ names, just a few cuts left to be made. So, she was making notes on which players had social media accounts - examining for ways she could help. 

 

She lost herself in her searches when Caitlin popped her head in. “Felicity Smoak, right?”

 

“Yes,” Felicity smiled. “I’m new here.”

 

“Well, so am I. I’m Caitlin Snow, the team’s new photographer. I think we will be working together a lot. Want to grab a coffee?”

 

And just like that, a friendship was born.

 

*****

 

Unbeknownst to Felicity, Oliver had also returned to the Manhattan office that afternoon. But he was knocking on a different office door.

 

“Come on in,” Barry looked up from his computer surprised to see the starting quarterback in his office. “Hey, man, good to see you.” He came around his desk to give his longtime friend a hug. “What are you doing off the field? Not that I’m not happy to see you.” Barry led Oliver to the chair across from his desk. 

 

“It’s good to see you too, Barry. I was wondering if you could help me with something. I’m looking to rent a condo in the city. I’m selling my other properties and I don’t want this to become a news story so I thought I’d see if you knew of any openings.”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Barry smiled. “That is if you don’t mind living in my building - well, Cisco’s building but you know what I mean.”

 

“Sounds great.” Oliver smiled. “I just didn’t want the story about my family’s money troubles coming out yet.” He looked at the floor.

 

“Hey, you know that’s not your fault, right? Your father was the one who mismanaged the business. But maybe you want to tell this story before the press figure it out. You could talk to the PR department or maybe the new social media coordinator.”

 

“Yes, I’ve met Felicity. I’ll think about talking to her.” Oliver didn’t want to admit to Barry he had a bit of crush on Felicity. He just wasn’t sure about airing his family’s dirty laundry out with her. Barry said it wasn’t his fault but what if he’d joined the family business as his Dad had wanted…

 

“Oliver? Oliver…” Barry waved his hand in front of Oliver’s face. 

 

“Sorry, zoned out for a minute.” Oliver apologized.

 

“No problem, I was just saying I’ll give Cisco a quick call while you are here to confirm the place is still available.”  Barry picked up his cell phone.

 

Oliver nodded. He began walking around Barry’s office. He stopped to look out the window at the lovely view. He could hear Barry on the phone, he turned as Barry was saying goodbye.

 

“Good news. You can drop by now if that works for you. Otherwise, if Cisco a call to set up a time. I’ll email you his contact information.” Barry smiled. “This is going to be great!”

 

*****

 

_ 1 Week Until Opening Day _

 

Felicity and Caitlin took a car from the Manhattan office, arriving together. Like Iris, Felicity realized pretty quickly Caitlin would be a good friend. This would good both personally as she didn’t have many friends in New York and professionally as she and Caitlin would be working pretty close together to promote the team. 

 

Felicity noticed they were turning down the road of the field, she leaned forward, “you can drop us off at Starbucks, we’ll walk over, Curtis. Thanks for the ride.”

 

Felicity turned to Caitlin, “sorry, I need my caffeine fix. Today it will be an iced one.”  The temperature had spiked again overnight, summer’s last gasp, Felicity hoped. 

 

Felicity emailed Coach Lance to see if had a moment to chat that afternoon, she was going to be at the practice field. He wrote back that he would be on the field all afternoon to just drop by. “Coach Lance do you know the new team photographer Caitlin Snow?”

 

“Only by reputation. Glad to meet you, Ms. Snow.” Coach Lance extended his hand.

 

While Caitlin and Coach Lance spoke, Felicity tried to look for Oliver on the field without being too obvious. She couldn’t see him, which she hated to admit was disappointing. 

 

Caitlin came up beside her. “Looking for anyone special?” She teased.

 

“Just looking,” Felicity tried to play innocent. “Let’s walk around the field, maybe you can get a few shots that I can post later.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Caitlin had already taken a few pictures, including a few candid shots of Coach Lance on the sidelines.

 

*****

 

“Well look at that, boys, Blondie is back.” A group of the players began to huddle together. “All, I can say is she is a fine piece of…”

 

“Think very carefully before you continue that sentence,” Oliver growled right behind the new rookie player.

 

“What? You don’t recognize hotness when it’s right in front of you? That woman…” But before he could continue, Oliver picked him up by the scruff of the neck, tossing him to the ground.

 

“Maybe, I wasn’t clear.” Oliver looked down at the man on the ground, while the others began to gather around quickly anticipating a fight. “We don’t talk about women like that here. Ms. Smoak is here to do her job not to be judged on her appearance. You’d do well to remember that. Now get out of my sight.”

 

The rookie quickly shook himself off, walked away muttering. 

 

Coach Lance jogged up to Oliver. “Queen, what the hell was that?”

 

“Just letting the rookie know that we treat women with respect on this team. No locker room trash talk about women’s bodies.”

 

Lance nodded in approval. “I wasn’t sure who my last cut would be, I think you just helped me out.”

 

Oliver nodded gruffly. 

 

*****

 

Later that evening just after Felicity had put tonight’s frozen dinner on the table she heard a noise next door. Odd, she thought she was the only tenant at this end of the building. The place next door must have been let. 

 

She heard the door open and close, then silence. Seems her new neighbour went out.

 

Things were quiet again, Felicity pressed play on a new Jack Ryan show. She really did like Jack Ryan and it wasn’t just because he had abs like Oliver. Felicity caught herself and groaned. She must stop comparing all men to Oliver Queen.

 

It was then she heard someone knocking on the door next door. “Ollie! Oliver, open up! I know you are in there!”

 

Great, now Felicity knew she was obsessed she was actually hearing someone call out Oliver. She couldn’t help herself, she opened the door looking out to see a petite brunette knocking on the door next door.

 

“Hi, not sure if it helps but I’m pretty sure they are out.”

 

“Ugg, of course! He asks me to come by, then leaves!” the brunette shakes her head, walks back to the elevator. She looks back at Felicity, “thanks for saving my knuckles. I’m Thea by the way.”

 

“Felicity. No problem.” Felicity smiled, she turned to shut her door when the elevator open. She heard Thea gasp “there you are, Ollie! I think I frightened your neighbour.”

 

Oliver looked over just in time to catch a glimpse of his neighbour Felicity Smoak.


	4. Facebook Lives and Cute Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we get closer to opening day of the season things begin to heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much for all support for this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of the Arrowverse

 

“Felicity?!” Oliver practically shouted her name he was so surprised to see her.

 

Felicity slowly opened her door again then stepped out. She was wearing her comfy clothes black yoga capri pants and a new New York Jets hoodie she’d picked up when she got the job. “Hi, I guess we’re neighbours.” She blushed. Oh My God Oliver Queen was her neighbour, Iris was going to die.

 

“I guess we are.” Oliver truly couldn’t believe his good luck. 

 

They both stood there staring at one another until they heard a, “hello?” 

 

Thea walked over to Felicity. “Hi, I guess this calls for a more formal introduction. I’m Thea Queen. Oliver’s sister. I take it you know my brother?”

 

“We work together,” Felicity managed to stammer.

 

Thea looked her up and down. “Don’t take this the wrong way but you don’t look like a football player and if the Jets drafted a woman, I think I would have heard.” 

 

“Thea,” Oliver sighed. “This is Felicity Smoak, she’s the new social media coordinator for the Jets. She’s going to help the team communicate through social media.”

 

“Oh, that’s great.” Thea smiled. “My brother could really use your help. Both his manager and I have been bugging him about his Facebook for ages.”

 

Oliver looked pointedly at Thea. “I think we should let Felicity get back to her evening.” He then looked at Felicity, “nice sweatshirt.”

 

“Thank you,” Felicity hoped he heard her before she quickly closed the door. As soon as the door closed, Felicity turned her back to it, sliding down to the floor burying her face in her thighs in mortification.  What the heck is wrong with me? She knew how to sound confident with Oliver at work but at home - absolutely no cool.

 

*****

 

Oliver managed to drag Thea out for pizza. He knew that look in his sister’s eye, there was no way he was going to take a chance of any further humiliation for him or Felicity.

 

“I’m glad you could meet me while you were in the city. What’s new with you?” Oliver watched as his sister scarfed down a slice of pizza like she hadn’t eaten in a year.

 

“So, good.” Thea moaned her delight. “Everything is good with me. Now, tell me about Felicity! Have you asked her out yet?”

 

“Thea,” Oliver sighed. “Felicity, is my colleague, my new colleague. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable in her new job. It must be hard enough being one of few women around a bunch of men who aren’t known for being on their best behaviour.”

 

“So that’s a no, then.” Thea squinted her eyes at her brother. “You scared? I mean, I did see her. She’s beautiful. Not really your type but I like her for you.”

 

“Thea, you saw her for all of two seconds. How could you know she’s good for me? Besides, I have a lot going on. I’m focusing on the upcoming season, making sure all is good with Queen Consolidated.” Oliver took a sip of his water, before grabbing the one slice of pizza he was allowing himself with his salad. Cheese, cheese is dairy he would have to tell Felicity about the cheese…

 

“Earth to Ollie,” Thea waved her hand in front of her brothers face. “You were thinking about her again, weren’t you? You get this dreamy heart eye look! Don’t deny it. Don’t worry she does it too.” Thea giggled.

 

“Okay, now you are imagining things. How are things going at work? The lawyer tells me the contracts are signed we should be able to keep afloat. That must be a relief for you and mom.” Oliver knew Thea wouldn’t like the change in topic but he did not want to discuss his love life with his sister.

 

“Mom, I and all of the Queen Consolidated employees are in your debt, Oliver. And I promise our R&D department is working overtime to come up with the next great invention to turn the company around. Your very generous investment will be paid back with interest. Oh, before I forget Mom wanted me to check if you would be able to make it home for Thanksgiving this year.” Thea grabbed another slice of pizza.

 

“I should be able to make it for the day, it comes around the same time as our bye week.” Oliver smiled. He’d missed the last couple of Thanksgivings, hence he was grateful this one was a possibility. He was lucky not to play for a team that was scheduled to play every Thanksgiving.

 

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you brought Felicity.” Thea gave her brother an innocent look.

 

Oliver decided to not even take the bait. “I have tickets for you and Mom for opening weekend, which is next weekend, Thea. You are still coming?” Oliver didn’t like to admit how much it meant to him that they supported him. When he was drafted, Thea really was the only one who supported his career. She always came opening weekend and at least once more when she was in college. This would be his mother’s first game, although she always supported him from a distance.

 

“We’ll be there. Both of us in our Queen jerseys. Mom looks so cute, I can’t wait for you to see her in it!” Thea smiled.

 

*****

 

The next week was busy, Felicity wanted to get things started with both Coach Lance and Oliver before the first game of the season which was THIS Sunday. 

 

She met with Coach Lance in his office on Monday. She knew the team practiced through the weekend. This week would be focused solely on their first opponent of the season the Miami Dolphins, a division rival.  

 

She brought coffees for she and Coach Lance but had not considered how she would open the door. She looked around for a button instead of the handle before realizing she going to need to put the coffees down. 

 

“I got you!”

 

Felicity turned to see Oliver Queen jogging toward her. She had not seen or heard from Oliver since they day she met his sister, maybe he didn’t really move in yet.

 

“Hey, you. How are things?” How are things? Damn, I keep getting worse, Felicity almost groaned out loud. Why couldn’t she ever be the cool breezy girl?

 

“Things have been busy. In fact, I still haven’t unpacked. Just want to practice as much as Coach will let me before the big day. “ Oliver opened the door, gesturing for Felicity to walk ahead.

 

“You’re going to be great. You know that, right? I’m not just saying that. I’ve been watching you. Well, not in a creepy stalker way - I’m watching you. More for my job. I need to know which players will create the most buzz, how I should profile them. So I guess I watch everyone but I watch you too.” Felicity took a breath, “you get what I’m trying to say?”

 

Oliver chuckled. Lately, he felt like he was wound so tight but the moment he saw Felicity she created this great sense of peace, for him. Clearly, he made her nervous. He’d have to work on that. “Got it. You are not a stalker but you’ve watched me enough to know I can play football.”

 

“Exactly! Wow, you really do get me! Well, not get me, get me...ugh, you know what I mean.” Felicity gave a smile she hoped was endearing.

 

“I do.” Oliver gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m happy for your support. Where are you heading?”

 

“Oh, I’m on my way to see Coach Lance, he said to meet him at his office.” Felicity nodded down the hallway.

 

“Well, I’m headed down that corridor,” Oliver nodded in the opposite direction. “Going to get changed and head out on the field.”

 

“Would you like to come over for dinner?” The words were out of Felicity’s mouth before she could process them. In fact, if she had thought before she spoke she never would have had the nerve.

 

“You can cook?” Oliver smiled.

 

“No, but I can order in. I could be like a welcome to the building kind of meal. Iris and Barry invited me over when I moved in. This could be….like a...pay it forward kind of thing.” There Felicity thought to herself, totally cool. Just being a good neighbour, not a crazy stalker crush girl.

 

“How about I cook for you? I like to cook and I’ve yet to try out my new kitchen.” Oliver really liked how this was working out. He’d love to have dinner with Felicity but he really didn’t want to put her in an uncomfortable decision by asking her. 

 

“Okay…” Felicity wasn’t sure. “I don’t really want to put you out.”

 

“You aren’t putting me out. I have a strict diet, right now. Are you okay with chicken and veg?”

 

“Yes, chicken and veg is my favourite!” Felicity knew she was beaming still it was unstoppable.

 

“How about seven o’clock? Does that work for you?” Oliver knew he was failing at downplaying his eagerness.

 

“I’ll see you then. I really have to rush now though, have to go meet Coach Lance.” Felicity turned away, then quickly turned back giving Oliver a quick wave.

 

Oliver could not keep the smile off his face as he headed toward the change room.

 

*****

 

Felicity was relieved to see Coach Lance’s office door was ajar. She pushed the door open with her foot. “So sorry, I’m late! I brought coffee.” As she walked in she noticed the Coach was on the phone. “Oh, so sorry,” she whispered as she began to back out of the room.

 

“Felicity,” Coach Lance put his hand over the speaker, “take a seat, I’ll only be a minute.”

 

Felicity walked across the room putting the now lukewarm coffee, then headed back to shut the door. She couldn’t help overhearing Coach Lance on the phone.

 

“Honey, I promise I’ll be there. Tonight at six. I wrote it all down. Listen, I have to go. See you tonight baby girl. Bye.” Coach Lance hung up the phone. “That was my daughter Sara, she’s around your age actually. She lives in New York but once the season starts it’s harder to see each other so she’s insisting on dinner tonight.” Quentin shrugged, chuckled. “What’s a man to do?”

 

“You are lucky you live so close by, I’m sure she is looking forward to dinner. My Mom is actually coming up for the home opener. I hope I get the chance to introduce you, she, I mean, we are big fans.” Felicity blushed. All she could think was all the questions her mother asked about Coach Lance including, is he single? Nope, not going there have work to do.  

 

“So, you are here for the interview. How would you like to do this? Should I move or am I good behind the desk?” Quentin went to stand.

 

Felicity tried to suppress her grin. She’d seen this man yelling on the sidelines her whole life but he really was just a man who wanted to do his best. It was endearing, really. “Behind the desk is good. Did you get a chance to look at the questions I emailed you? Are you good with those? Any questions you want me to leave out or add? This is all about promoting you and your team. I want you to feel comfortable and in control, it will reflect on camera.” 

 

“Great, behind my desk is where I’m most comfortable. Yes, I read the questions and thought of my answers as you suggested.” He held up a printed copy of the email. “I guess, I’m ready to go”

 

“So, I have an idea, you can feel free to say no. How would you feel about doing this as a Facebook live? What that means is this will be live, people will be able to watch and comment. Again, we don’t have to, we planned for a taped interview.” Felicity rubbed her hands together nervously.

 

“Sure, why not? I’m live on TV every week for football, live seems to be my norm.” Quentin gave Felicity the classic Quentin grin.

 

“Great!” Felicity let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She thought he’d be okay with it but you just never know. “Let me just set this up. Why don’t you give your daughter a quick call so she can watch?”

 

“That’s a great idea. She’ll get a kick out of this for sure.” Quentin picked up the phone to call Sara.

 

*****

 

Oliver was just finishing up practice for the day when he saw Digg on the sidelines. He jogged up toward him. “Come to check out your best bet?”

 

“Looks like you need this.”Digg tossed Oliver a water bottle.  “I was in the area, so thought I drop by see how you are holding up. Less than I week to go.”

 

“Thanks, man, just finishing up for the day. I’m feeling good. Got a great team this year. We are really in sync, everyone is pumped.” Oliver put his helmet on the grass.

 

“That’s awesome. Can’t wait to watch. Any plans for this evening, want to drop by for some dinner? I know you just moved, knowing you as I do - you haven’t unpacked.”

 

“I haven’t but I’m actually heading home to get a jump on that now. I’m having a friend, well someone, over for dinner.” Oliver noticed his friend did miss his slip, “well, I best be off. See you Sunday.”

 

“A friend? Someone?” John smiled. “Nah man, I won’t push. I’m just really glad you have something in your life outside football. It’s important, trust me.”

 

“I do trust you.” Oliver picked up his helmet. “I have to go.” 

 

Oliver began to jog to the locker room when he heard Digg call out. “I expect to hear all about her soon.”

 

Oliver couldn’t stop smiling as he headed to change. He had a lady coming over he wanted to impress.

 

*****

 

Felicity left work early that day too. Her first stop with Iris and Barry’s. 

 

“Felicity?” Felicity heard the surprise in Iris’ voice.

 

“Sorry, to stop by unannounced but I REALLY need your help.” Felicity heard baby Nora in the background, “I need you to come to my place, Nora can come too, you should know I’m not really baby proofed.”

 

“Felicity, come in.” Iris hauled Felicity inside. “What is going on?”

 

“Well, I kind of asked Oliver Queen over dinner - you know just to be neighbourly. He lives next door now, it seemed like a nice thing to do. Like a pay forward kind of thing. But I can’t cook so somehow he’s now cooking for me and I don’t know what to wear.” Felicity began to pace. “I need something cute, sexy but casual you know. I want to look hot but not too hot. Cute but not like a tired too hard. Basically, I need to come up with the perfect outfit in an hour.” Felicity plopped herself down on Iris’ couch. “I’m sorry, I just thought you would know because you looked so nice when I was here the other. I really hope you don’t think I’m hopeless.”

 

“Oh honey,” Iris sat next to Felicity on the couch, pulled her into a hug. “I know you are not hopeless! You came to me! In fact, I’m so glad you came to me that I’m going to ignore the fact that I’m only learning that Oliver lives NEXT DOOR to you now. I’m just that good a friend.”

 

Felicity smiled. “Thanks for being so understanding. One of my first thoughts was that I had to tell you….really not sure how I forgot.” Felicity shook her head.

 

“Oh, I’m going to more than understanding! I’m going to help, you. Let me just grab Nora’s portable playpen, we’ll head up. No worries, I’ll put you in the perfect outfit. Between our two closets, I’m sure we have everything you need. Oliver Queen won’t know what hit him!” Iris jumped up to gather her things.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t know if I should like him. I mean we do technically work together. I need to be professional.” Felicity looked down.

 

“Felicity! It’s totally understandable if you like Oliver Queen.” Iris admonished. “Half the women in New York are in love with him and they don’t even know him. You do! I can tell by the twinkle in your eye he must be some kind of special.”

 

“What would you do, Iris? I mean I just started this job.” Felicity was suddenly questioning her decision to have dinner.

 

“Hey,” Iris rubbed Felicity’s arm. “No pressure, just go have dinner with Oliver. See how things go. And promise me you will call right after, I need ALL THE DETAILS!”

 

Felicity couldn’t stop herself from laughing. She was so right about Iris, she was going to be a fantastic friend.

 

*****

 

Oliver got home with bags full of groceries, vegetable for roasting, vegetables for salads and chicken. He even bought a pint of mint chip ice cream for Felicity for dessert. It was always polite to have what your guest likes on hand, right?

 

He put the dinner on before he began digging through boxes marked kitchen looking for plates, glasses and utensils. I moved most of the boxes into his bedroom to try to make the place look a little more hospitable for his Felicity. His Felicity? Where did that thought come from?

 

He had just finished moving the last box, changed into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt when he heard the knock. She’s here, he smiled.

 

Oliver opened the door to a blonde knockout. Work Felicity was absolutely beautiful but this Felicity OH MY GOD. Felicity stood before with her hair down and curled, no glasses, tight dark blue jeans, light black sweater with bright red lips. She looked comfortable but still OH MY GOD. “Felicity,” he said her name slowly.

 

“Oliver.” She could not stop staring. Those pale blue jeans fit just right and the blue t-shirt was just snug enough to emphasize his abs. “And here I thought green was your colour?”


	5. Opening Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have dinner and it's Opening Day for the Jets at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this next fluffy chapter!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of the Arrowverse.

 

_Previously:_

_Oliver opened the door to a blonde knockout. Work Felicity was absolutely beautiful but this Felicity OH MY GOD. Felicity stood before with her hair down and curled, no glasses, tight dark blue jeans, light black sweater with bright red lips. She looked comfortable but still OH MY GOD. “Felicity,” he said her name slowly._

 

_“Oliver.” She could not stop staring. Those pale blue jeans fit just right and the blue t-shirt was just snug enough to emphasize his abs. “And here I thought green was your colour?”_

 

 

 

“Thank you. Come in, please come in.” Oliver wasn’t sure how long he’d been staring at her but luckily he’d snapped out of it. Felicity followed him inside. “You look amazing, no beautiful, I mean you look amazingly beautiful.”

 

Felicity couldn’t be sure but she thought she saw Oliver Queen blush. She would have to tell Iris mission accomplished with the outfit. “Thank you, also thank you for offering to cook. Oh, I almost forgot I brought you this.” Felicity held out a small fern. “I understand they don’t need much care, so I thought perfect plant for a busy man.”

 

Oliver was shocked. He’d never had someone give him such a thoughtful gift. He took the fern, walking across the room to put it on his bookshelf.

 

“Oh, you don’t like it. I’m sorry. I mean I wanted to get you something, I kind of thought you’d have everything. I can take back.” Felicity began to walk toward him.

 

Oliver walked toward her stopping her by putting his hand on her shoulder. “Felicity, I love it. I am really touched that you gave me such a thoughtful present.”

 

“Really?” Felicity suddenly felt very shy.

 

“Really.” Oliver nodded. “Now let’s go back to the kitchen. Dinner is ready, I must feed you.”

 

Felicity smiled as her stomach growled. “Clearly, you must.”

 

*****

 

They ate in companionable silence on stools at the kitchen island. Felicity really was amazed at Oliver’s cooking talents. Was there anything this man couldn’t do? “So good,” she looked up to see Oliver beaming. “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

 

“Yep. But I’m really glad you like my cooking. I mean, it was only a simple chicken and veg dinner - wait until you try my chicken cordon bleu.”

 

Felicity smiled. “I really hope that is another dinner invitation because I am always happy to eat amazing food.”

 

“I’ll remember that. Next time, I promise to have a dining table.” Oliver smiled. He thought this was going well. He couldn’t help noticing how lovely Felicity looked in his new place.

 

“My mother is coming this weekend.” Felicity blurted out. Instantly looked embarrassed like she let a secret out.

 

“That will be nice. Where does she live? Is she interested in football?” Oliver was suddenly panicked that Felicity might miss the Jets opening game. He really wanted her to be there.

 

Felicity chuckled. “She loves football! In fact, she has a huge crush on Coach Lance. I’m just hoping she behaves herself when I introduce them. My mother has a history of embarrassing me - we are very different people. I love her, she’s my Mom but let’s just say it’s better than she lives in Las Vegas.”

 

“So, you will be coming to the game?” Oliver couldn’t hide his sense of relief.

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it! My mother is actually coming this weekend because of the game. She’s cheering for the Jets. I apologize in advance if you meet her. Not that you have to meet her. Just in case…” Felicity blushed, taking another sip of wine.

 

“I would love to meet your mother. If it...happens.” Oliver picked up their empty plates. “Now, for dessert.”

 

“You eat dessert?” Felicity couldn’t help staring directly at his stomach. She knew what was beneath that shirt.

 

“I bought dessert special for you.” Oliver took the container of mint chip ice cream out of the freezer. He watched Felicity’s eyes light up. “I did good?” He smiled.

 

“You did AMAZING!” Felicity jumped up from her seat. She quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. “Oh,” Felicity jumped back covering her mouth. “I didn’t think that through, it might be a bit soon for me to invade your personal space like that. I’m sorry.”

 

“Felicity,” Oliver grabbed her hand before she could turn away. “It’s okay. I actually like you invading my personal space.”

 

“Yeah,” Felicity looked up at Oliver’s sincere blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, I like you, Felicity.” He squeezed her hand a little tighter. “I know we just met but I’d like to get to know you better.” Felicity was not part of his focus on football plan, however, he just could not help himself.

 

“I’d like that too,” Felicity smiled. “Now, can I have my ice cream, please?”

 

*****

 

Opening Day

 

Oliver had just finished his warm up. He looked up into the stands searching for his sister. Thea texted she was there, she would be cheering loudest. He scanned the crowd before he found her with their mother standing next to her. Both were wearing Jets jerseys. Oliver couldn’t lie, it meant a lot that his mother was there. She hadn’t always been supportive of his career choice when his father was alive but he was happy to see her support now.

 

He jogged to the sideline just in time to see Felicity standing on the sideline with the photographer Caitlin Snow and a woman in a tight green dress cocktail dress. He heard Felicity call out “Oliver!”

 

“Hey, Felicity, Caitlin” he nodded at the women, waiting for an introduction to the third.

 

“Oliver, this is my mother Donna Smoak.” Felicity turned to her mother. “Mom, this is…”

 

“Oliver Queen.” Donna leaned forward to shake his hand. “It’s amazing to meet you. You are one of my favourite quarterbacks. Wishing you all the best today.  So glad you got the chance to meet my daughter. She’s single, you know.” Donna winked.

 

“Mom,” Felicity said lowly. “I told you, I needed to talk to Oliver for work. Can you give us a moment?”

 

Donna smiled, batted her eyelashes. “It was really nice to meet you.”  Then walked toward Caitlin.

 

“Sorry, about that. I hope she didn’t make you feel uncomfortable.” Felicity looked sheepishly. “I was just hoping to get a quote from you about how you feel right before kickoff? Would you mind if I filmed it and posted it right away?”

 

Oliver loved that Felicity care if he felt uncomfortable. It had been a long time since anyone took his comfort into consideration. It was really nice to be considered. “Don’t worry about your mom. She was nice. As for the quote sure. Should we do it right here?”

 

“How about we stand you here.” Felicity moved Oliver to stand with his back to the sideline, with the fans on one side and the field on the other. “This way people can see a bit of everything. Okay, I’ll start filming in 3, 2, 1”

 

“I’m here with Jets starting quarterback Oliver Queen right before kickoff. How are you feeling about today?”

 

“I’m excited.” Oliver bounced on his feet a bit. “Anything is possible and with this team - I believe we will make it far. We are ready. I see the Jets as the team to beat this year. I’m so happy to be part of it all.”

 

“That was Jets quarterback Oliver Queen, tune in opening day for kickoff happening ten minutes from now.” Felicity switched off the camera. “Thanks so much for that. It should drive a lot of traffic to our website, plus remind people to turn on the game! GO JETS!”

 

“Thank you, Felicity. Now, I have to run, literally.” Felicity watched Oliver jogging away, she could deny she admired the view.

Felicity turned to look for her mother with Caitlin, Caitlin smiled, shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know where she went. I just sent you some pics to post.”

 

“Fantastic, I’ll post them. Then look for my mother. She’s a grown woman. How much trouble could she get in, really…”

 

*****

 

Turns out doing her job took a little longer than planned. Felicity, along with all the Jets fans were disappointed to see Oliver throw an interception for a touchdown on his first play. She really wanted to go give him a hug. But she knew that would be unprofessional. He needed to shake it off to move forward with the game.

 

She was about to go look for her mother when she came back wearing a Jets jersey over her dress. Felicity smiled. “You look cute, mom.”

 

Donna turned around, “look!” She turned around to reveal the jersey had Queen with the number fourteen on it’s back.

 

“Wow, Mom. I guess Oliver made quite the impression.” Felicity chuckled.

 

“Don’t you laugh!” Donna dug in her oversized bag. “I got one for you, too.” Donna handed Felicity her very own Oliver Queen jersey.

 

Felicity considered buying herself a jersey without a name, she didn’t want to show favouritism but if she was honest she preferred this one. Felicity slipped the jersey over her head. “Go Jets! We should get a photo! Caitlin!”

 

“Aww, this is great! Family time with the Jets!” Caitlin took their photo. “Now, turn around, we can post this one, Felicity.”

 

“Let’s go grab our seats, Mom. I have some posting and cheering to do!”

 

*****

 

Oliver couldn’t deny that throwing the interception shook him. He came off on the sidelines deliberately not looking up into the stands. He sat down, shaking his head, he knew the television cameras were watching. He felt someone sit next to him on the bench, he looked up slowly expected to see a supportive teammate, he was surprised to see Coach Lance.

 

“You know what you have to do, right?” Coach Lance smiled.

 

This was an old line of theirs so Oliver knew the precise answer. “Go out and make them forget all about it.”

 

“Exactly.” Coach Lance smiled and stood.

 

Oliver got up off the bench. “Coach, this is not the game. Watch out what happens next.”

 

Coach Lance nodded, heading back to watch his defence.

 

Oliver looked back at the stands, saw his family, then John and his family. John caught his eye, nodded in support.

 

The Jets defence did their job, Oliver was back on the field in no time. The interception was quickly forgotten when Oliver threw a rookie his first touchdown. The fans loved it. Oliver jogged off the field, smiled as Felicity took a picture. She gave him a thumbs up.

 

The Jets went on to win 48-7. Oliver made sure no one remembered the first play of the game.

 

Felicity watched the team celebrate their first win on the field. She wanted to rush out and hug them all. So she hugged her Mom instead. She watched Coach Lance cross the field to shake the other coaches hand when he was on his way back she turned to her mother, “come on.”

 

Donna’s eyes beamed.

 

Felicity knew the reason her mother was here. “Coach Lance,” she called out.

 

Coach Lance smiled, made his way toward Felicity and her mother. “Felicity. I think we gave you some good stuff today.”

 

“That you did! Excellent game. Coach Lance, I’d like to introduce you to my mother Donna Smoak.”

 

Donna Smoak shimmed up to Coach Lance, Felicity had to hold back a groan. She should have known her mother would hit on the coach. She just can’t help herself. Felicity thought about interceded but Coach Lance looked like he had it under control.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms Smoak. Your daughter is doing really good work here.” Quentin smiled and blushed.

 

“I’ve always been a big fan Coach Lance. It was nice to see you in action today. So glad, Felicity invited me to come visit. It really is an honour to meet you. I bet you know so many amazing stories.” Donna put her hand on Quentin’s arm.

 

“Well, I don’t know about that...but I guess I know some.” Quentin looked nervous.

 

“I know you are a very busy man, but maybe sometime you could fill me.” Donna poured all her charm into her smile.

 

“Actually, my daughter had to cancel on me tonight.” Quentin looked down at his feet, then directly at Donna, “If you want to do dinner?”

 

“Absolutely. I’m sure Felicity has plans with her friends. It would be nice to hang out with a grown up.” Donna put her arm through Quentin’s before turning to Felicity. “I’m going to go out to dinner. I’ll make my own way back to your condo. See, you honey.”

 

Felicity watched her mouth agape as her mother was led away by Coach Lance. It was as though she wasn’t even there.

 

“Well, how about that? Nice jersey, by the way,” Oliver chuckled as he strolled up beside her on the sideline. He couldn’t lie he loved seeing her in his jersey.

 

Felicity turned to see Oliver. “Thanks, my mom bought it for me, you know before she ditched me for Coach Lance.”

 

“I think she did ditch you for the coach.” Oliver smiled.

 

“Congrats to you mister game winner! What a game, I’m surprised I still have a voice! I hope you are heading out to celebrate.” Felicity was proud of herself for not hugging him. It took a lot.

 

“Actually, I’m heading out to dinner with my family and here they are.”

 

Felicity turned to see Thea and a willowy blonde woman heading in their direction.

 

“Thea! Mom!” Oliver waved.

 

Thea rushed toward her brother and threw herself into his arms. “1 and 0 big brother that’s what I’m talking about!!!”

 

Felicity watched enviously as they hugged.

 

“Hi, I’m Moira Queen, Oliver’s mother,” the woman extended her hand.

 

Felicity shook her hand. “Felicity Smoak, the new Social Media Coordinator.”

 

“AND my new neighbour and friend,” Oliver added. “Good to see you, mom. Thanks for coming.”

 

Moira pulled him for a hug. “You were amazing out there. I’m so proud of you, Oliver.”

 

“Aww, thanks, mom. But really it was a team effort.” Oliver blushed.

 

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Mrs. Queen. I’m going to head out. Oliver, I’ll be in touch about a follow-up interview. We still need to do some work on your social media sites.”

 

“I promise to text.” He smiled. Oliver felt sad watching Felicity walk away, he wanted to invite her to dinner but he wasn’t sure if it was too soon for dinner with the family.

 

Oliver just hoped Felicity was far enough away to avoid hearing Thea razing him. “So, you STILL haven’t made her your girlfriend? Ollie! Do you need pointers? You’ve gotten slow.”


	6. The Secret is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity helps Oliver with a possible PR are issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry, for the delay in updating this story. I hope you are still interested in reading more!

 

Oliver had a lovely dinner out with his family. He smiled as he watched Thea dig into her chocolate cake, his mother sipped her tea.  He really did miss them. 

 

He really should have known the other shoe was going to drop.

 

“There is something I need to tell you. I want you to know I had your best interests at heart when I made this decision.” Moira gripped her napkin.

 

Oliver nodded for her to continue but couldn’t help feeling nervous.

 

“Late last week, I learned that a local reporter, Susan Williams was about to break a story saying Queen Consolidated was nearing bankruptcy.” Moira looked directly at Oliver. “This is not true. Your money has saved the company. So I agreed to do a sit-down interview with the reporter, to tell the truth, the whole truth. I think it was the right thing to do. I told them how we almost went bankrupt but were saved by Oliver’s generosity.”

 

Oliver reached over, stroked his mother’s hand. “It’s okay, Mom. It had to come out sometime. It’s not like we did anything illegal. I just wish you told me so I could be there for you.”

 

“Thank you so much for understanding, Oliver. Any other week I would have told you but I wanted you to keep your head in the game. I know how hard you have been working. I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Oliver squeezed her hand. 

 

“Aww, you guys are so sweet. You are making me all teary. I think I need more cake.” Thea dipped her fork into the cake once more.

 

Oliver chuckled, turned back to his mother. “So, when is the interview?”

 

“Oh, I already did it. It airs tonight,” she looked down at her phone. “In about a half hour.”

 

Oliver suddenly felt panicked. This was going to blow up. Yes, they had done nothing wrong but it was a secret. Oliver stood up grabbing his phone. “I need to call Felicity.”

 

*****

 

Felicity had come home put on some comfy clothes before ordering pizza in. She’d worked hard that day she deserved a treat. 

 

She turned on the TV to see the Jets win was the top sports story of the day. They showed replays of Oliver’s amazing plays over and over. She was so proud of him. Felicity knew how hard Oliver was working to be successful. It was nice to see it work out.

 

Her phone rang, she picked it up expected to see the pizza company’s name but instead saw Oliver’s. Strange. “Hello.”

 

“Hey, Felicity, we need to talk.” Oliver tried to keep the panic out of his voice. He knew this breaking news was going to impact him and his team. 

 

Something was wrong. Felicity could feel it in her gut. “Oliver, what’s wrong? How can I help?”

 

Oliver began pacing outside the restaurant. “News is about to break. I’m not sure what’s going to happen. It’s a bit of a long story. I know it’s late but can you meet?”

 

“Why don’t you just come over? Or I can come to you. Where are you?” Felicity was suddenly concerned about him driving. She hadn’t known Oliver very long but she could tell this was a big deal. 

 

“I’m at the restaurant. I’ll just say goodbye to my family, then get a cab.” He looked back at the restaurant door. “Thanks, Felicity. I know this is above and beyond your job.”

 

Felicity smiled. “Hey, it’s not just my job, we are friends. I’m here for you. Don’t worry we will figure this out.”

 

*****

 

Felicity had her tablet in hand when she opened the door to Oliver a short while later. He walked in, began pacing again. Felicity could see he was freaking out so she did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him. Maybe not professional but as she said before, they were more than that.

 

Oliver let out a sigh, pulled Felicity closer. He suddenly felt calmer. They stood hugging for a few minutes before he pulled back. “Thanks for that. Sorry for the freaking out.”

 

“Hey, freaking out is part of life. Why don’t we sit down so you can tell me all about it.” Felicity gestured toward her couch. “I have pizza if you want to stress eat.”

 

Oliver smiled, followed Felicity to the couch. “I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you this before. I planned to...it just never really came up.”

 

“That’s okay. Just tell me now.” Felicity rubbed his arm reassuringly.

 

Oliver took a breath. “I don’t know if you heard but my father died unexpectedly last year.”

 

Felicity gasped. “Oh, Oliver, I’m so sorry.”

 

Oliver squeezed Felicity hand. “Thank you. My father and I had our issues but it was still a shock. After his death, we discovered that my family’s company, Queen Consolidated, was in major financial trouble. The accountants said it was a done deal. The company had to declare bankruptcy without a major influx of cash to pay off the debt. That’s when I stepped in. I sold my homes, cars, anything I had plus signed a contract agreeing to make payments to keep the company afloat. Felicity, it was my family’s company, my father’s legacy I had to help out.”

 

Felicity scooched up on the couch, she gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek without thinking. “Oliver Queen, you are one hell of a man. You just continue to impress. So, what changed tonight?”

 

Oliver couldn’t lie. He loved that Felicity thought so highly of him. He smiled. “Tonight, my mom told me she gave a sit-down interview with a reporter, told the world how I bailed out the company. This will change how everyone looks at Queen Consolidated and how they look at me.” 

 

Felicity picked up her tablet. “Okay, when does the interview air?”

 

“Tonight, maybe right now.” Oliver picked up the television remote. “May I?”

 

“Yes, see if you can find it.” They both watched, as Oliver stopped on news channels waiting to hear his name. The bigger channels mentioned his name but only relation to today’s game. It became clear they weren’t going to find it. “Hold on, let me find it online.” Felicity went to a Starling City news site found it quickly. “Okay, let’s watch then we will talk. But before we do. I want you to know I’m not worried. Not at all.” She squeezed Oliver’s hand while they watched his mother.

 

After the interview finished. Felicity put her tablet down on the coffee table, turned to Oliver. “Okay, I want you to tell me what exactly you are worried about.”

 

Oliver sat up straighter. “Well, it’s embarrassing people now know that the company was in financial trouble. They know that I kept it a secret, that I helped. My family’s dirty laundry has been aired in public!”

 

“Okay,” Felicity nodded. “I want to tell you how I see it. After hearing your side of the story than watching the interview. This is a PR miracle for you. It’s a good news story. YOU saved your family’s company. YOU were the good son, the knight in shining armour. You saved the day and all those people’s jobs. You have NOTHING to be ashamed of. This will show the world that you are a kind-hearted, caring, wonderful man.”

 

“Felicity,” Oliver began to blush.

 

“It’s true! I know you were worried about how this would negatively impact the team but I don’t see that happening. Oliver, you are a hero! On and off the field! If I didn’t already cheer for the Jets, I would now because I want to cheer for someone like you. Oliver, you amaze me!”

 

Oliver was dumbfounded. He truly wasn’t expected this reaction from anyone, let alone Felicity. He just did what you could to help your family. “Felicity, people know what my father did. I’m not a hero. I just did what needed to be done.”

 

“Okay, maybe you don’t believe me now but I’ll bring you around.” Felicity smiled brightly at him as though she had a secret. “No matter my opinion you came here for a social media plan. I recommend you not comment, reblog, retweet, share anything until after your first interview. I’m sure the news agency will be fighting to see who gets the first interview. Once you have your story out there, the way you want it told you can go from there. I can help you compose your first tweet.”

 

“I want you.” Oliver realized what he said, blushed. “I mean, I want you to do the interview. I would be most comfortable with that. Maybe we could do that Facebook Live thing you did with the Coach?”

 

“Oliver,” Felicity shook her head. “This could be a big moment for you. You could get great publicity if you do the interview with the right reporter. I think you should talk to your agent.”

 

“I can talk to John, my agent if you like but I’ll just tell him the same thing. I would be most comfortable if you did the interview.” Oliver shrugged his shoulders, “since he’s a great agent, he will agree.”

 

Felicity chuckled. “I see. Well, let me be clear, I’m not a journalist, I’m a social media coordinator. I can let you make your statement, we can post it on all the social media websites. I’m sure the news agencies will pick it up. I don’t think we should do a Facebook Live though because we don’t want to answer any questions right now, just make the statement. We can do it tomorrow. I have brunch plans with the girls but we can do it after that if your agent doesn’t convince you to talk to a real journalist. You can get some sleep, talk to John, think it over before you decide.”

 

Oliver got up from the couch. “I should let you get some rest. Sorry, for invading on your personal time but I feel much better now that I talked to you. I think we see things in our head a certain way and sometimes others don’t see it that way.” 

 

“Are you saying you understand my hero comment?” Felicity smiled.

 

“No, No,” Oliver shook his head. “I’ll never get there but maybe it’s not the worst story that could have come out.”

 

“Oliver, I’m going to be honest. You had me worried, I thought I was getting to know you and you were a nice guy. I couldn’t imagine what you could have done. Then when you told me, I liked you a little more.”

 

“You like me?” Oliver gave Felicity the most charming smile before leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips. “I like you too, Felicity. In case you were wondering.” Oliver smiled back at her as he closed the door.

 

Felicity smiled to herself as she locked her door for the night. Oliver Queen kissed her! Squee!!

 

*****

 

Felicity had Mondays off as she worked Sundays, turns out its way easier to get a table at the local diner on Monday mornings. She invited both Caitlin, Iris and baby Nora to brunch. She really wanted the two women to meet, she thought they’d get along, plus they had already heard about one another countless times.

 

Iris rushed into the diner to find Felicity sitting alone in practically empty diner sipping coffee. “So sorry, I’m late. Nora sends her regards, seems she needed some Daddy time.”

 

Felicity laughed. “Well, it will give you some girl time. Caitlin should be here in a moment. I’m so excited for you two to meet.” They both heard the door open, turned. “There she is! Caitlin, I’d like you to meet Iris West Allen she is the interior designer I told you about. Iris this is Caitlin Snow the official photographer for the New York Jets. And you both happen to be my awesome new friends in New York so let’s have some pancakes ladies!”

 

The ladies place their orders, began sipping their coffee when Caitlin turned to Felicity, “so are you going to tell us? What’s going on with you and Oliver? Did he really bail out his family’s company? We need details!” 

 

Caitlin looked to Iris for support, Iris nodded. “Spill Felicity.”

 

“There is nothing officially going on with Oliver and me. We are just getting to know each other. As for the bailing his family’s company out, it’s true. I’ll be helping him with his official statement right after lunch.” Felicity smiled thinking she’d appeased her friends.

 

“Nothing official?” Iris’ eyebrow rose.

 

“Yeah, Felicity what does that mean? Are you having a secret romance?” Caitlin poked some more.

 

“I like him and we are getting to know each other. And that’s all I have to say.” Felicity gave her girls a look letting them know that was the end of the discussion. 

 

“Okay, but you have to give us an update next Monday.” Iris chided.

 

Felicity scrunched her nose. “Next Monday?”

 

Caitlin nodded enthusiastically. “Agreed, when we do brunch again. I need to live vicariously!”

 

Felicity smiled at her friends. “Okay, I promise to give you an update next Monday. Look our pancakes are here.”

 

The ladies settled in to enjoy their carbs.

 

*****

 

Felicity texted Oliver as she was leaving the diner.

 

**Felicity: Hey, hope all is good. Did you talk to your agent?**

**Oliver: Yes.**

**Oliver: Are you home?**

**Felicity: On my way**

**Oliver: Can you swing by when you get here?**

**Felicity: Sure. See you in a few minutes**

 

Felicity stopped to pick up a pumpkin spice latte and a green tea before heading to Oliver’s. She stopped in front of Oliver’s door with the two cups, she really should have gotten a tray! She turned to place the cups on the ground so she could knock when the door opened. 

 

“Uh, Felicity, what are you doing?”

 

“I brought you tea.” She held up a Starbucks cup. “And I got something for me, but I couldn’t knock.” Suddenly she felt embarrassed and hot. She blew hair out of her face. “Are you going to invite me in?”

 

“Yes, of course.” Oliver stepped aside. Felicity walked in, placed the cups on the kitchen island. She noticed that Oliver’s laptop was open to train website. “Going somewhere? Please don’t tell me you are running away. I’m here to help remember.”

 

“Haha.” Oliver picked up his cup, took a sip. “I was looking at options for Thanksgiving. We have a byweek so I’m going to go to my parent's cabin. Do you have plans?”

 

“Look at you thinking ahead.” Felicity chuckled. “The Smoaks don’t really do Thanksgiving. My mom has to work and neither of us is great cooks. I usually try to head home for Hanukkah if I can.”

 

“So no Thanksgiving?” Oliver was alarmed.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Really, don't’ feel bad for me. Truly, Oliver let’s talk about what your agent said.” Felicity tried to move to change the topic. He was looking at her with such pity.

 

“Do you want to come with me? For Thanksgiving I mean.” Oliver suddenly realized it was probably way too soon for that but he really wanted her to spend Thanksgiving with him.

 

“Oliver, that’s like two months away! We don’t know...we don’t know what will be happening with us then.” Felicity turned and walk toward Oliver’s wall of windows pretending to look out at the view.

 

Oliver came up behind her, put his hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him. “I think I’ll like you even more than I do right now.” Oliver placed a kiss on her forehead. “Will you at least think about it?”

 

Felicity looked up at him and smiled. “Okay, I’ll think about it.”

 

“Okay,” Oliver rubbed his hands together. “I talked to John, he thinks talking to you in best because I’ll be most comfortable. He thinks the news organizations will pick it up once we post it online.”

 

“Okay then, where would you like to do this. Here?” Felicity looked around Oliver’s condo. “Or shall we go out?”

 

“Here is good.” Oliver smiled. “I just want to say in advance. Thank you for everything, Felicity.”


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a cold misses travelling with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much for all your lovely comments and kudos!

 

It turned out Felicity was right. Something Oliver was soon going to realize was the usual course of things. Instead of the press attacking him for keeping a secret, he was praised for helping out his family’s business. Between the news of his personal life and the Jets going 8-2 so far, this was the best year of Oliver’s professional career. 

 

The team had flown in late last night from Miami. Felicity skipped the trip as she was feeling under the weather. He sent her some video from his phone to post. Oliver wanted to check on her but didn’t want to disturb if she was sleeping. 

 

It was Monday, he knew Felicity had brunch plans with her friends but he could invite her for dinner her smiled as he picked up his phone.

 

**Oliver: Hope you are feeling better**

**Oliver: Missed you yesterday**

**Oliver: Would you be up for a home cooked meal this evening?**

**Oliver: I’m leaning toward a cheat day with pasta :)**

 

Oliver put his phone down,  pretending he wasn’t waiting for the buzz.

 

*****

 

Felicity grabbed a tissue as she sneezed. Her head felt like it weighed a million pounds. She thought working from home would do the trick yesterday, apparently not. She felt like she was going to die. Her phone buzzed on her nightstand.

 

**Felicity: Welcome back**

**Felicity: I missed you lots**

**Felicity: I’d love dinner but I’m still sick**

**Felicity: Can’t make the star qb sick, his fans would kill me**

**Felicity: cough, sneeze, cough**

 

*****

 

Oliver smiled. It was so sweet that she cared.

 

**Oliver: I’m going to let you in on a secret**

**Oliver: I don’t get sick**

**Oliver: Are you going to brunch?**

**Felicity: I’m dying**

**Felicity: No brunch**

**Felicity: No dinner**

**Felicity: No fun**

**Felicity: No welcome back kisses :(**

**Oliver: Okay, rest up. I need my welcome back kisses BADLY**

**Oliver: I’ll be by later**

 

Oliver decided to make his famous chicken soup. He just had to run out to get supplies.

 

*****

 

Felicity snuggled under the covers. She didn’t deserve Oliver Queen, he really was too wonderful. They had not gone public with their relationship yet. They told Coach Lance and Oliver’s agent John Diggle as well as their close friends. They wanted to make sure they weren’t breaking any rules. They were given the go-ahead to go public but decided to wait.

 

Thanksgiving was fast approaching, Felicity was very excited to spend her first with a traditional family. Oliver told his family they were together, he said they were happy for him. She so hoped this was true.

 

Felicity closed her eyes thinking of Thanksgiving, she woke to a soft knocking on her bedroom door. She slowly opened her eyes to see Oliver. 

 

“Hey,” Oliver spoke softly, “I used my key so as not to wake you but then how would you know about the soup?” Oliver smiled.

 

“Soup?” Felicity poked her nose out from under the covers. “Brr, it’s cold in here.”

 

Oliver took a seat at the end of her bed. “I know, I think you forgot to turn on the heat. I turned it on for you. I also put the soup on your stove burner to heat.”

 

Felicity looked worried. “Is there smoke?”

 

“No.” Oliver tried not to look alarmed. “Why would there be smoke?”

 

Felicity shook her head, quickly grabbed a tissue before sneezing again. “It’s just I’ve never used it before, usually when I use the stove there is smoke….” Her voice trialled off, she looked sheepish.

 

“Okay, I’m an experienced stove user so you don’t need to worry. No smoke.” Oliver reassured. Felicity looked so cute bundled up under a dozen blankets with her pink nose and messy hair. He knew better than to say it but he simply adored her. 

 

“Thank you for the soup. You are too good to me. But Oliver, you need to go home! Wash your hands, take a shower, you must disinfect!” Felicity began to shoo him away with her hands.

 

Oliver chuckled. “No. I’m a big strong man with a strong immune system. I’m here to take care of my girlfriend. It’s okay that I call you that?”

 

Felicity practically beamed. “I like that.”

 

“Good, I do too.” He knew he was smiling at her like an idiot. “So, what do you want to do? Do you want me to bring you soup in bed? It’s important we get some liquids in you.”

 

Felicity began to cough.

 

Oliver rushed out of the room, returning with a glass of water that Felicity gratefully accepted. She took a few careful sips. “Sorry, guess I should go get some cough medicine.”

 

“No need! I brought you everything!” Oliver smiled hoping he was scoring boyfriend points.

 

“You did? What did you get?” Felicity began to get out of bed, quickly sat back down. “Oops,” she blushed. “Did that a little too quickly.”

 

Oliver got up to help Felicity get up. She was a little steadier on her feet the second time. “I take this means you are getting up”

 

Felicity walked over to her dresser. “Yes, I’ll put on a fresh pair of comfy clothes then meet you in the kitchen.”

 

“I’ll be waiting. Call if you need me.” Oliver closed the door behind him.

 

Felicity smiled she really did have the best boyfriend. She’d never had a boyfriend take care of her when she was sick, it was kind of, no really nice.

 

*****

 

Felicity shuffled out into the kitchen in her bunny slippers, leggings, a Jets t-shirt and one of his old Jets hoodies. 

 

“Okay, I wasn’t going to say anything but now I have to. Felicity Smoak you are adorable.” Oliver quickly put some soup on the small table for her. Followed by a tall glass of water.

 

He took the seat across from her, watching Felicity crinkle her nose.

 

“What? You don’t like it? You haven’t even tried it yet.” Oliver pushed her bowl closer to her.

 

Felicity rose her hands in defence. “It’s not that. I’m just wondering, where is your soup?”

 

“The soup is for you. To make you better. I’m good.”

 

“What if I said it would make me feel better if you ate the soup too? I don’t want you to get sick. I’ve been breathing all over you. Breathing my yucky germs, I mean.” Felicity began to eat her soup. “This is amazing, Oliver. Is there anything you can’t do?”

 

Oliver chuckled. “Felicity, I doubt anything about you is yucky, including your germs. If you insist I’ll have some soup if it will make you feel better but first let me show you what I brought you.” Oliver grabbed a bag from the kitchen island. He began placing the items on the table in front of her. “I got cough syrup which will also help with your head cold, the pharmacy said this was fine as long as you don’t have asthma.  I got apple juice, orange juice and pineapple juice because I wasn’t sure which one you liked. I got you a chocolate bar and ice cream which I put in the fridge and freezer respectively. Some magazines,” Oliver tossed some a People, a Wired, a Vanity Fair and Sports Illustrated on the table. “Finally, I got you this,” he pulled out a stuffed Tardis. “It’s the right one, I think, it has a Doctor Who tag.”

 

Felicity slowly got up, walked toward Oliver. Who was looking a little worried. She hugged him. Germs be damned. “Thank you, Oliver. I love it all. I’ve never had anyone spoil me like you do. You make me feel so special.” Tears began to form in her eyes.

 

“Hey,” Oliver hugged her tight. “Don’t cry. I’m glad you like the stuff. It’s supposed to help you get better.”

 

“Well, it does. Your soup has magical healing powers.” Felicity beamed up at him. 

 

“You best finish it then.” Oliver gestured for her to sit again.

 

They spent the rest of the day together. In the end, Oliver did get a minor cold. Felicity felt awful but he assured he was a big tough man and it was totally worth it.

 

*****

 

As Oliver and Felicity remained professional at work, no one outside the people they told knew about their relationship. Oliver really was amazed given how the press followed him that their secret remained a secret. They both knew they were living on borrowed time.

 

Which was why when they were cornered by photographers while packing Oliver’s SUV for their Thanksgiving trip, Felicity put Team Olicity plan into action.

 

First, after the encounter, she scrolled through media outlets and social media to see if they were being talked about. She insisted, but Oliver disagreed that the press might think she’s his assistant.

 

As Oliver drove, Felicity scanned on her phone. Making little noises now and then.

 

Finally, Oliver couldn’t take the silence anymore. It was weird. Felicity was never silent. “Well?”

 

“We’ve been outed,” Felicity said sadly.

 

“Finally!” Oliver was overjoyed.

 

“What do you mean finally? You wanted this? Why didn’t you say anything?” Felicity felt confused. She knew her whole life was about to change. She had already seen trolls on Twitter saying she was too fat and nowhere good enough for Oliver Queen. 

 

“Felicity, I am so proud to be your boyfriend. I want to shout it out to the world! The only reason I haven’t as I know you didn’t ask for this. For the attention, you will receive. I will try my best to protect you but you, more than most, know how people can be awful. That being said.” Oliver looked away from the road for a quick second to hand her his phone. “Can you tweet my tweet?” He gave her a quick smile that was only for her.

 

Team Olicity already had a tweet written and a pic to attach. Felicity had loved the idea of them controlling the story when it was hypothetical but now that it was happening she was freaking out. Like, what if Oliver changed his mind tomorrow. She’d lose her job, her reputation, everyone would laugh as they knew she wasn’t good enough for him. 

 

Felicity was so caught up in her own personal mental freakout that she didn’t realize Oliver pulled over at a rest stop. 

 

Oliver turned to face her. “Breath, baby, just breath. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. We are going to talk about this. Everything is going to be okay. Just breath.” Truthfully, Oliver thought he’d be the one freaking out. Felicity was always so calm and collected. Seeing her freak out was a little reassuring.

 

Slowly, Felicity began to breathe evenly. “Sorry, about that.”

 

Oliver pulled her close for an awkward car hug. “No need for sorries. This will be big change for you. And you more than most, being so connected to social media, know this. Just remember, I know you, nothing these trolls say is true.” Before Felicity, realized it was happening Oliver had taken both their phones back from her. He saw the trolls comment about her being fat and not good enough.

 

“I need you to listen to me. Felicity, you are not fat. Being fat is not bad but you are not. If you gain or lose weight for whatever reason, it will change nothing. No matter your body type, you are too good for me.” Oliver wiped a tear that slid down Felicity’s cheek. “I love you and I want the whole world to know it.” 

 

Felicity’s eyes widened. “You love me?” She took off her glasses, wiping the tears from her eyes before putting them back on. 

 

“Yep. I have for some time now. Maybe since the first time, you spilt a latte on me.” He chuckled.

 

“I love you, Oliver. I was worried about saying it too soon but I’ve never felt this way before. I just hope that everyone knowing won’t change things.” Felicity smiled hopefully.

 

“We won’t let it.” Oliver leaned forward to kiss placing a soft kiss on Felicity’s lips. The kiss quickly escalated. 

 

Finally, Felicity pulled back. “Best not start something we can’t finish.” She smiled. They hadn’t slept together yet but she had a feeling it would be soon. Truthfully, she couldn’t wait.

 

Oliver smiled at her slyly. Then picked up his phone. Copied the text they planned into a tweet, attached a pic of them before turning the phone to Felicity. “Look good?”

 

Felicity sighed. “Looks perfect.” She hit tweet. 

 

_ I am happy to confirm that I am in a relationship with @FelicitySmoakNYJets. Ms. Smoak and I met when she took on the role of Social Media Coordinator for the New York Jets this year. We are both very happy. We ask that you respect our privacy. #GoJets _


	8. Holidays and Playoffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you have read and supported this fic. It is very dear to my heart. I am also very sorry for the delay with this final chapter but I so hope you enjoy.

 

Oliver and Felicity arrived slightly later than planned at the Queen family cabin. Moira and Thea welcomed them with open arms and supper on the table.

 

They had just begun eating when Thea burst, “So you’ve been outed? Are you okay?”

 

Oliver beamed. “More than okay, I’m thrilled. I’m so lucky and proud to be dating such an amazing woman.” He turned to Felicity, taking her hand. “I’m glad the world knows.”

 

“Aww, you guys are sweet.” Thea took a sip from her wine glass.

 

“I’m so glad you are joining us for Thanksgiving, Felicity.” Moira smiled then turned to her son. “Oliver, the turkey is in the kitchen in case you need to do any prep for tomorrow.”

 

Felicity looked at her boyfriend, “You’re cooking the turkey?”

 

“Yes, I’m a man of many talents. I aim to impress.” Oliver gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Colour me impressed.” Felicity yawned. “Sorry, long day. I can help with these dishes, then I think it will be an early night for me.”

 

Moria got up, began gathering dishes. “No worries about the dishes, I’ll just put them in the dishwasher. I set you and Oliver up in the green suite at the back. You have your own ensuite bathroom. I hope you will be comfortable there.”

 

“Mom, Felicity and I…” Oliver began before she kicked him not so softly under the table at the same time as giving him the we will talk about this later look. Oliver was confused. “We are going to head to bed. It’s been a long day.” Oliver took Felicity’s hand practically dragging her from the room. “Felicity,” he hissed as they reached the stairs.

 

Felicity shook her head, walked around him, leading the way up the stairs. She kept walking to the back of the hallway as Moira said the room was in the back. 

 

Oliver couldn’t lie he appreciated the view, he followed her until they were both in their room. He’d brought their bags up here earlier but had hoped to discuss the sleeping arrangements. “Felicity,” he closed the door turning back to his girlfriend who promptly came up on her tippy toes to capture his mouth. 

 

Felicity knew Oliver wanted to talk but first, she really needed to kiss her boyfriend, so she did. When she pulled back Oliver looked dazed.

 

“Wow! What was that for? Not that I didn’t like that, I mean you can do that whenever you want. You know that right? Anytime you want.” Oliver smiled, he knew he had a big dumb grin on his face, he couldn’t help it. He’d never been happier. 

 

Felicity took a step back, sat on the edge of the bed. “I know, we need to talk about sleeping arrangements. Obviously, your mother thought,” Felicity looked around the room, “well, I guess she thought we were moving faster than we are or have. I just want you to know that I’d be fine sharing this room. If you are comfortable, I mean. We don’t have to do anything. This is not about that. But I do, like doing things, we could, “ Felicity looked at Oliver, she knew she was blushing. “We could cuddle.”

 

Oliver couldn’t take the grin off his face. “Yes, we can cuddle. I’m totally comfortable with that. I’d like to wait on doing more though.” He watched Felicity’s face fall. “I mean I want you. Like I really want to...with you. But I’d rather my mother and sister not be nearby when that happens.”

 

“Oh!” Felicity blushed. “Of course, I want that too. For us to be alone when we…” She trailed off.

 

“When I make love to you. Strange, I’ve never used that term before but for us, for us, I think it’s perfect.” Oliver leaned down, giving Felicity a gentle kiss. “While we are here we will cuddle.”

 

*****

 

Felicity awoke it was dark. She could see the faint shape of Oliver in the dark. “What are you doing?” She mumbled. “Come back to bed, it’s cold.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “Here, let me put an extra blanket over you.” Oliver opened a drawer, to pull out a thick red blanket, he walked over, placing it over Felicity. “Better?”

 

“Not as good as you.” Felicity began to crawl out from under the covers. She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand. “Where are you going? You aren’t ditching me, are you?”

 

“Never!” Oliver bent down to kiss her forehead. “I have to go start the turkey. Today’s the big day Felicity - Turkey Day! I like to get it started early so I can most of it done by the time the games start.”

 

Felicity laughed. Of course, this was football related. “I’ll just..” Felicity began to get out of bed.

 

“No, you sleep! When you get up I’ll make you coffee.” Oliver began to pull the covers back up on Felicity.

 

Felicity put her glasses back on the nightstand. “Okay, if you insist. You really are the best boyfriend, Oliver Queen.” Felicity sighed, snuggling into the bed.

 

Oliver smiled as he watched her fall back to sleep, he would love to get back in bed with her but the turkey was calling him.

 

*****

 

The weekend was full of relaxing - board games, movies and chatting. They just finished a game of Clue when Felicity looked at Oliver. He had something on his mind. “I’m going to go make some tea. Would anyone else like some? I’m leaning toward peppermint.”

 

“Peppermint sounds great.” Thea nodded.

 

Felicity pushed herself up from the way too comfortable couch. She wasn’t at all surprised when she heard Oliver softly say, “I’ll come with you.”

 

Felicity had just filled the kettle when Oliver turned her around for a searing kiss. “I think we should go back to New York.” He practically growled.

 

“Now?” Felicity had to admit she was surprised they were supposed to leave until tomorrow. 

 

“Yes, I want some alone time with my girlfriend. Felicity, you are amazing.” If there was one thing Oliver realized this weekend it was that Felicity was it for him. He always thought it would take time to know it was the one but really he’d known the first time he’d seen her when she spilt the pumpkin spice latte on him. Whenever he smelled pumpkin he would always think of her. After seeing her with his family, there was no denying it, she was his one.

 

Felicity leaned up to give Oliver a kiss. “I’ll just make tea for Thea then. Why don’t you go explain to your family.”

 

The kettle boiled, Felicity walked into the living as Oliver finished explaining. “I just want some time alone with Felicity. I hope you understand.”

 

Felicity blushed, handed Thea her tea. “Thank you so much for inviting me and including me in your family this weekend. It truly was special.”

 

Thea got up, pulling Felicity into a hug. “Thanks for making my brother so happy.”

 

“Well,” Felicity looked over at Oliver,  “he makes me happy so it’s easy.”

 

Moira stood. “Felicity, it was a pleasure getting to know you. I hope to see you again soon.”

 

“Alright, let’s go pack so we can get most of the drive done in the daylight.” Felicity followed Oliver, the truth was she couldn’t wait to be alone with him either.

 

*****

 

They made good time, getting back to their condo building just after dark. “It pays to leave a day early it seems.” Oliver smiled as he took their bags out of the vehicle.

 

They stepped on the elevator. Suddenly, Felicity felt very nervous. This was it. She was going to sleep with Oliver Queen. She wanted to, of course, but now that she was going to do it. Oliver Queen and his very hot body. Felicity looked down at herself in her oversized Jets sweatshirt and leggings. Not exactly sexy, she thought to herself.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver grumbled. Oliver had no idea what she was thinking but doubt was written all over her face. 

 

Felicity looked up at Oliver nervously.

 

Oliver dropped their bags, capturing her face in his hands. “I love you. And we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

“I want you, Oliver. But why don’t I go change first, you know, put something a little sexier on..” Felicity looked down.

 

“Felicity, you are beyond sexy right now. In fact, I can’t think of a time or outfit when I’m not attracted to you.” Oliver watched Felicity’s eyes widen in surprise this woman had no idea how beautiful she was.

 

“Thank you. I wasn’t fishing for compliments.” Felicity leaned down to grab her bag as the elevator dinged for their folder.

 

Oliver followed Felicity to her door. “I know you weren’t but I also need to get better at telling you all the ways you amaze me. It’s not just your amazing looks but also your brain, the way you support me and others, your kindness, Felicity you are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” 

 

Felicity unlocked her door, then turned slowly to look up at Oliver. “I’d like you to come inside now and make love to me.”

 

Oliver did not need to be asked twice. 

 

*****

 

After the Thanksgiving break, things picked up for the New York Jets. Coach Lance reminded his team that they could not let up, every game counted. 

 

Oliver used to worry that having a girlfriend would distract him, split his focus, it turned out to be just the opposite. He’d always had Jets fans and his family supporting him but Felicity’s support was different. She truly understood how important football was to him. He never needed to apologize or explain. 

 

He made sure to show Felicity his appreciation whenever he could. She told him he spoiled her but there was no who deserved it more.

 

The press loved them. Dubbed them Olicity and they were New York’s favourite couple. 

 

Felicity watched the practice from the sidelines, taking some candid pictures. She’d give them to Caitlin to see if she could use them. She had an interview set up with a rookie wide receiver after practice. Curtis Holt made a bit of a name for himself in last week’s game so now was the best time to get his profile out there.

 

She was adjusting to her public profile better than she thought she would. Felicity was always a pretty private person, now the press was digging. Luckily, she didn’t have skeletons in her closet. 

 

The practice ended, Oliver jogged in her direction. “Hey, you still up for the Diggle’s dinner this evening? I know you have an interview.”

 

“Yes, I’ll be there after I type up my notes. I’ll text you when I’m on my way.” She squeezed Oliver’s hand. They didn’t really do public displays of affection but she needed to touch him. 

 

Oliver smiled. “See you then.”

 

Curtis appeared at her side. “Hey, Curtis. Nice to officially meet you. Let’s make you an awesome Jets profile. I’ll interview, maybe do a little video, Caitlin will take some professional pictures tomorrow. Oh, and if there is anything you want your fans to know that I don’t ask, just let me know.”

 

Curtis smiled. “This sounds great, Felicity. Thanks for your help. I was also wondering if you could take a look at my current social media. I’m open to whatever advice you have to give.”

 

“Sure, thing. Let’s get to it.”

 

*****

 

“Felicity, what do you want to do about tomorrow evening?” Oliver kissed her forehead as they lay tangled in each other’s arms.

 

“Tomorrow night?” Felicity’s brain had turned to mush thanks to her amazing boyfriend. She turned to look up at him.

 

“It’s the first night of Hanukkah, I’d like to be with you. I mean, if you don’t mind. I’m not Jewish but it’s important to you so it’s important to me.” Oliver reached down to hold her hand.

 

“I love you, Oliver. Of course, I want you to be with me. Thank you for respecting my beliefs.” A tear streamed down her face as she really was lucky. This was the man she’d been waiting for.

 

*****

 

Oliver spent every night of Hanukkah with Felicity, they even took her menorah on the road as they had an away game. The Jets continued to win, it was pretty clear they were going to make the playoffs. There was a happy buzz around.

 

They spent Christmas with Moira and Thea at the cottage but had to head back quickly as they had their final game against their biggest rivals The New England Patriots. The winner would win the division.

 

Felicity knew Oliver was especially worried about this game. She did everything she could to support him. Gameday came, Moira and Thea made the trip to New England to show their support. 

 

The game was close but the Jets maintained a lead. With less than a minute to play the Patriots tied it up. Felicity felt ill. It wasn’t over yet. Oliver got the ball next. 

 

Oliver looked over at Felicity on the sidelines. She nodded. Without words, Oliver knew she was telling him he had this. With renewed confidence, he headed out on the field. 

 

Oliver’s first throw was dropped by the receiver. He shook it off. Everyone was just nervous. When the players gathered for a quick huddle he reminded his team that he knew just how good they were and how they could do this. On second and ten, Oliver threw long to the rookie Holt, who no one was covering him. Holt ran the ball in for a touchdown, the Jets won the game. Everyone rushed to celebrate with Curtis in the endzone. Oliver stood smiling, watching the celebrations. 

 

Felicity could barely contain her excitement. She was jumping up and down on the sidelines. She rushed up to hug Moira and Thea in what was a quickly emptying stadium. “ WE DID IT!!!!” 

 

Oliver rushed to the sidelines but couldn’t see Felicity. Where was she? He looked up to see her celebrating with his Mom and sister. Felicity was already part of his family he just had to make it official. 

 

When Felicity felt Oliver’s eyes on her she turned giving him a smile. She stuck one finger up, meaning she’d be there in a moment, then rushed down the stairs into his waiting arms. “I’m so proud of you, Oliver! I knew you could do it! I KNEW IT! But seeing it!! Do you know how amazing you are??”

 

“Felicity, I love you. I’ve never been so happy.” He hugged her tight.

 

“On to the playoffs! Go Jets Go!”

 

*****

 

Felicity did extra profiles and interviews for the playoffs. With the players getting more attention it was a chance to introduce them to more people. The Jets were seen as the underdogs, this led to people jumping on their bandwagon.

 

It was good for Felicity to keep busy as Oliver was busier than ever. He met with a sports psychologist to come up with strategies to keep his cool in high-pressure situations and shake off mistakes. He found the psychologist so great, he asked her to come speak to the whole team. 

 

Felicity overheard Coach Lance thanking him for recognizing how this would benefit everyone. She knew how much Oliver respect Coach Lance, his words would mean a lot.

 

Despite the help, she could see the pressure getting to Oliver. They were living together now in Felicity’s condo so she knew he wasn’t sleeping. She did what she could but it was something he would have to deal with himself. 

 

After dinner, during the week before the division finals, they were to play the Patriots again, Oliver was studying game tape. Felicity looked at him, he was exhausted. There was no way he was retaining this information. It was time for her to step in. 

 

She walked over, sat next to him on the couch. “Oliver, can you press pause for a moment?”

 

Oliver paused the tape. “I was wondering if you could do something for me?”

 

Oliver nodded. He really didn't’ have time but if Felicity was asking.

 

“I want you to turn the tape off, come take a bath with me then go to bed. Baby, you are exhausted. I can see it. You have done all you’ve can for tonight. We will set an early alarm so you can review the tape before you head to practice tomorrow. But for now, we need to take care of you. We need you to be in top shape for the game. So, Oliver, I guess what I’m asking is will you let me take care of you?” Felicity was so scared he was going to say no. She knew it was a lot to ask.

 

Oliver pressed stop on the remote, turned off the TV. He turned to Felicity with tears in his eyes. “Thank you.” He kissed her softly on the lips before she led him to the bath. 

 

*****

 

It was Super Bowl Sunday,  the New York Jets were playing the LA Rams. The Diggles, Felicity’s mother Donna and Oliver’s mother and sister were there. Everyone was pumped, wearing their Jets green.

 

They already experienced a lot of excitement this weekend but tonight’s game meant everything to Oliver, therefore it meant everything to Felicity.

 

Oliver jogged off the field after warm up. He stopped to talk to Coach Lance. “Coach, no matter what happens tonight, I want to thank you for believing in me. We have an amazing team.”

 

“I’m proud of you, Oliver. You really came into your own this year. I can’t help but think Ms. Smoak had a little to do with that. No matter what happens tonight, you are a winner.” Coach Lance squeezed Oliver’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t I know it.” Oliver beamed. “If you will excuse me I need to grab a quick moment with her before the fun begins.”

 

Coach Lance nodded.

 

Oliver jogged over to Felicity, he took her hand. “Can you come with me for a moment?”

 

Felicity nodded, following Oliver as he led her into the tunnel that led to the dressing rooms.

 

“Felicity, before anything. I want to thank you. I want to thank you for everything. You have made me a better football player and a better person. I owe everything to you, I need you to know this.” Oliver stroked her cheek.

 

Felicity shook her head. “No, baby, it’s all you. I’m just cheering you on but you, you amaze me. I love you! I’m so glad I get to be with you for this.”

 

“Felicity,” Oliver got down on his knee. “I want you to be with me for everything.” He opened a ring box. “Felicity Smoak, will you marry me?”

 

The tears were streaming down her face as she nodded. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

Oliver got up, kissed his fiance. “No matter what happens, I’ve already won. I love you, Felicity.”

 

They came out of the tunnel together, they went to their family and friends who were overjoyed with the news. Felicity knew she had never been this happy.

 

The game wasn’t even close. The New Jets won the Superbowl 42-10, Oliver was Super Bowl MVP. When he was asked now that he’d won the Super Bowl what did he want to do next he said he wanted to marry his fiance. Everyone cheered. 

 

Felicity smiled looking up at her fiance. Posting yet another Tweet about the Super Bowl champs the New York Jets!


End file.
